


And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair

by Ocean_Dementia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Dementia/pseuds/Ocean_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding love is like solving the perfect murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair

 

（1）

斯摩格第一次看到罗的时候，觉得他像是个与世隔绝的人，被封闭在坚冰里，冷漠而孤独。他的脸色看上去很疲倦，眼神像是曾经望向深渊，也知道深渊回望过来是什么样的景象，幽暗得把光都吞进去，连眼际都带满阴影。他斜背着个包，头颈里挂着听诊器，侧身把手臂搁在护士站的高台上，往装满病人记录的蓝色文件夹里匆匆地写着什么。

[特拉法尔加·罗。] 斯摩格走过去说，把证件放在年轻住院医师的文件夹边上。[我想我们应该谈谈。]

罗没有抬起头，[特拉法尔加医生。] 他说，声音一点情绪都没有，似乎就是在陈述一个事实，[是警探的话，这点观察力应该有。请等一下。]

斯摩格微微一笑，他能够感觉到这个人冷淡底下有一点控制不住的烦乱。做为一个警探，即使是很长时间没有能够使用自己擅长的能力，有些功能像是被废弃的铁器会起锈一样生涩，本能里有些东西还是像以前那样敏锐，如同察觉到猎物气息的警犬。

 

七天前，库赞把他叫到中央医院的殓房，从一排冰柜里拉出一格抽屉，里面躺着一个金发男人的尸体，然后不言不语地递给他一本验尸报告。

斯摩格没有伸手去接，他对昔日里异常熟悉的这个上司说，[我想你是搞错了，我已经不再是凶杀部里的人，现在我只实行海巡署的责任，凶杀案不在我职务范围之内。既然当初把我从凶杀部调走，这一点我以为你会记得。]

库赞的脸看上去就如以往一样无动于衷，他说，[这个案件的定论是自杀身亡。]

斯摩格看了一看尸体身上很明显的伤口，说道，[我自杀的时候也喜欢先把自己揍得浑身稀烂，然后再往胸口连开几枪。] 他说完就有一种无奈的感觉，库赞仍然像以前那样对他了解得透彻无比，知道他身上有哪些机关一旦按下去，就会无可避免的继续启动。他伸手接过验尸报告，说道，[你这个该死的混蛋。]

库赞说，[我已经不是凶杀部的老大了。总部把萨卡斯基调了过来。] 他的口气像是在形容别人身上发生的事情，而不是自己付出一生心血建立的东西被轻易地交予他人。

斯摩格看着他，一时倒不知道应该说什么。这个人曾经拥有过他所有的信任和尊敬，直到后来的变故。但他的潜意识里或许还是保留了一点对这个人的敬意，所以他会对他失去的东西感觉到有点歉意。他说，[我希望他们至少不会把你也赶来享受轮船的油烟味道。]

库赞不置可否的说，[看来整天晕船也没让你学乖多少。] 他把手插进裤袋，转过身去背对着他，抛下一句，[你以前的徽章和佩枪过几天会到你那里，我离职前恢复了你的职位，但你最好不要让多余的人知道。其余的资料也会陆续到你那里。]

斯摩格吃惊的望向他，又看了看柜子里躺着的人，他苦笑道，[这件事是不是比我能想象的还要棘手？]

库赞说，[这个人是我们的人。对方那里，似乎也派了人在我们里面。] 他停顿了一下，侧过脸，但没有回过头来，[小心一点，不要相信任何人。] 他说完就走了出去。

 

那天过后，斯摩格向海巡署的上司请假在家，把所有收到的资料都仔细地研究了一番。他决定去找特拉法尔加·罗，不仅因为他注意到验尸报告上的签名，还因为死者在殉职前跟警部通电联系的对话都有记录。斯摩格记住死者第一次提起特拉法尔加·罗的那段话，他说，我见到一个男孩，他脸上和身上有很多白色的疤痕，他的身世很可怜，他恨着世界，让我想起以前哥哥的样子。

在医院里的斯摩格看着年轻的住院医师，他的手指纤长有力，骨节分明，像是素描绘制。他无法想象这只手握着枪支的样子。他想，这个人如果想要一个人的命，他动手起来，会细致而悄声，快速而精准。他掩饰得很好，可是他身上还是有危险的气息，他不是一个只会在医院里为病人动刀的人。

罗合上病录夹，对护士说，[布托路先生今晚需要多加观察，情势有变化的话请立即呼叫我。] 他低头查了一下呼叫机的存电，然后回头对斯摩格说，[请跟我来。]

斯摩格跟他走过医院里的长廊，罗推开通向楼梯的门，带他一直走到最顶层楼，然后拉开去天台的门。室外的空气很冷，从天空到地面都是沉暗的灰色。斯摩格正在想，这里倒是一个抽烟的好地方，罗就说到，[虽然会破坏规矩，但在这里抽烟的话，对病人妨碍不会很大。]

斯摩格拿出雪茄，他说，[你的观察力很适合做警探，特拉法尔加医生。但这里满地的烟头，不会只是偷偷上来过口烟瘾的病人留下的吧？]

罗说，[这就是你想问我的事情？]

斯摩格笑了笑，他说，[不，我想问你关于一个叫做唐吉诃德.罗西南迪的男人的事情。]

如果一块冰可以把自己变得更冷硬，它不会比年轻男人身上现在散发出来的气息有更多寒意。他说，[你们警方好像已经把这件事情定案为自杀。]

斯摩格说，[你认识他？] 像他没有看过那些对话记录一样。

罗没有回答，他端详着手里拿着的证件，他说，[这是海巡署的证件，一个做海岸巡防的警察为什么会来查这个案件？]

斯摩格说，[只有被弃置到海巡署的人，才会有想要破解这个案子的天真。]

罗说，[那样的天真，是很容易被伤害的东西。] 他的眼瞳深不见影，仿佛倒映着外景的玻璃窗面。他转过身，走向天台边沿，望着满世界昏暗的天色。

斯摩格看着他陷入深思中，他点燃了雪茄，深深地吸了一口气，感到含有尼古丁的烟雾渗透到他的肺里。他想，人活得越久应该知道得越多，他却觉得自己知道得更少。他应该知道这种习惯是慢性自杀。就像他知道自己要追踪的事情会给他带来比尼古丁还要致命的麻烦。可是这是他的工作，是比抽烟还要让他上瘾的习惯。

罗的声音从天台边传过来，他说，[请把名片交给楼下护士站里的人，如果决定有必要联系，我会去找她们要。]

斯摩格说，[等我抽完这支雪茄，也许你已经做完决定。]

罗转过身，走过他的身边，他说，[你可以随意留在这里等。]

他留下斯摩格一个人靠墙站在天台里。斯摩格慢慢吐出烟雾，想起警方最后收集的对话记录里的一句话，罗西南迪说，我要带罗走，他不应该留在那种地方，他应该去做自己想做的事情。

斯摩格想，并非全无罪恶感，他在辜负这位已故同僚的最后意愿。

 

(2)

罗结束值班前做的最后一件事情是为患有心脏衰弱的病人抽去肺中的液体。走出病房的时候他算了算自己这次又是通宵未眠，动脉里流的咖啡因成分大概已多过红血球，但即使如此，他依然感觉自己像个上了发条的玩偶，只是机械性地行动着，整个外周神经系统里传达的信息完全未经中枢审核一样，完全依靠惯性。按下休息室的密码，走入空无一人的房间，在咖啡机前站着想自己喝的杯数有否到半数致死量。

[小鬼，你想不想听个笑话？] 罗西的声音从身后传来，亲切又熟悉，仿佛转过身来就能见到他的金发和笑容，[医生对他的病人说，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想听哪个？病人说，先给我好消息吧。医生说，你只有24个小时可以活了。病人说，天啊！那坏消息呢？ 医生说，我昨天忘记告诉你了。]

罗闭起眼，他不想回过头，他知道有时候他能看到他，仿佛他真的就在那里。总是在他孤独一人的时候，周围太静寂。

他说，[这个笑话你以前说过。] 当时他听了也没有笑，但这并没有妨碍罗西继续跟他说笑，那时候罗西说，多笑笑的话，人就会感觉轻松，压力没那么大。[我总是忘记你已经死了。] 他轻轻地说到。

他想这世界上有些东西是很不公平的，比如你无法对一个幻觉平心静气地请求它不要像鬼魂一样跟随着你，你无法跟它解释这对你的精神状态很有影响，你无法对它说，请不要再出现了，但也请不要离开。

咖啡机叮的一声，他睁开眼睛，房间里依旧空无一人，他按键把咖啡注入保温杯，然后走出医院拦下出租车。

靠在车里，他解下领带，和听诊器一起胡乱的塞到包里，然后取出昨天的病史笔录，拨号开始制作口述录音。还没开始叙述的时候，车窗外有一个站在街角的男人点起了一支烟，这个动作让他想起昨天见到的那个人。他按下了暂停键。

他没有想到会有人来追踪这个案件，他以为那些势力只手遮天，没有人会来寻找真相。但那个人出现在他面前，虽然穿着探员身上一贯可见的西服和领带，脸上线条也有着执法人士的冷峻和强硬，却有一种一身灰朦朦的感觉，装束上有些不修边幅，态度里也有种不愠不火的坦然与随和，把锐利的眼神包裹在更老练的友善里，整个人像是尘封许久的利器，只要抬手去抹就能见到雪亮锋芒。

他把那个人带到天台上，因为他想避开他人耳目，但也因为他想把他带到一个能让他抽烟的地方，他知道抽烟能让这个人放松, 人在放松的状态下比较容易暴露自己的真实面目。那个人抽烟的时候，烟雾让他花岗岩一样坚硬严苛的轮廓显得柔和起来，他的目光里也有种温暖，仿佛街灯透过夜雾泛出的光芒，让人充满想要信赖和投靠他的欲望。

他想那个人以前做警探的时候，是不是就是用这样似乎充满同情和理解的目光让疑犯们宛如遇到慈父一样吐诉出自己如何被逼到绝境不得不犯下罪行。他不相信这个人，就像警员永远会假设疑犯说出的每一句话都是谎言，医生永远会知道患者有想要隐瞒的事实，这是人生经验教会他的本能。可同时他也想要相信他，那个人的试探里有一股固执，近似孩童一样想要挖掘到真相的倔气。而他在想要办的事情里太缺一个帮手。

手机的屏幕在这个时候亮起，弹出一条短信消息。

[回来一趟。] 它简短的吩咐道。

他在车座上敲着手指。他有点预料到会收到这条消息。多佛朗明哥的信息网一向很灵通，而医院又是一个很公开的环境。那个男人如果已经开始怀疑他，那么在他走出医院的那一刻，等待的已会是一瞬即逝的枪口，他的血和脑浆在这个时候早已涂满地面。

他对司机说，[请换一个方向，目的地有改变。]

他在车里闭上眼睛，在接下去的时间里，他要充分准备好进入另外一个角色。

 

(3)

舞池里的声音震耳欲聋，强悍的节奏像紧逼在耳膜的鼓击，把震动直接传接到脑骨深处。罗穿梭过狂舞着的人影幢幢，感到自己头痛得好像要裂开。分不清眼前闪动的到底是迷乱的灯光还是偏头痛先兆。音乐稍有歇息时，所有灯光忽然熄灭，周围人群放声尖叫起来。随着一束灯光亮起，天花板降下盘腿倒挂于银链的舞女， 披着薄丝羽翼般的服装，宛若精灵一样展放肢体不可思议的柔美姿态，引导着人群里的兴奋和狂热。

在一众尖叫声的此起彼伏中，罗听到一个像是撒娇一样的声音叫唤他。

[罗哥哥。] 德林杰从人影中冒出来，上下打量他，捂着嘴笑道。[你居然穿西裤来这里。]

罗说，[对一个超过二十四小时没有睡觉的人来说，他的耐心可能和你的热裤差不多短少。]

少年笑嘻嘻的向他挥挥手，如尾小鱼一样滑钻进人群，罗跟着他越过一个个狂放地发泄着过多精力的躯体，视线始终跟随着眼前的红色高跟鞋。

每次看到这双鞋，他总会想到家族里唯一一个胆敢对它发表嘲笑言论的人的下场。那个人只是在德林杰面前说了一句，[变态才穿娘们的鞋。] 多佛朗明哥的脸容就沉了下来，仿佛冷水沥成的精钢，他说，[德林杰，过去教一教这个混蛋我们家族里的规矩。] 德林杰那时也是这么笑嘻嘻的走过去，他看上去还是个孩子一样，对方略觉尴尬的看着他，好像怕打了这小孩会伤老大的面子，还在犹豫怎么反应，但德林杰在那时候已经出手了，没有语言能够形容他的速度，仿佛就是一霎那之间的身形模糊，手像是朝人招了一招，男人的喉口呈现红线，裂开成可怕的巨口，血水不断涌出来。男人惊恐万分的捂住自己喉咙都无济于事，血从他的指缝中溢出来，源源不绝的流淌下来。。。那时候他看到一个人临死前的眼神还完全无动于衷。

德林杰把他带到电梯口，他说，[少主在上面等你。] 他笑的时候牙齿很尖利，让人想起一尾食人鱼，他扔下一句无头无尾的 [我可要去拔根刺]， 复又消失在人群里。

 

顶层楼房四周垂地玻璃为墙，可以看到窗外清晨的阳光透过薄雾照进来，多佛朗明哥的金发在阳光里闪闪发亮，他坐在像王座一样豪华的椅子里，漫不经心地往酒杯里斟酒，他的举止仿佛都有一种与生俱来的高傲和魔力，对世间所有事物好像同时感到兴致勃勃又似乎已经烦腻。

他并没有在罗走进房间的时候抬起头，他说，[你来试试看这个酒。]

罗想，他这时需要的是去嚼一片止痛片加咖啡因片而不是喝酒，可是他顺从地坐下来接过酒杯，他在这个人面前一向很会克制自己。

他说，[对于品酒这项技能我一向是一个很糟糕的学生。]

多佛朗明哥嘴唇边浮现出一丝微笑，他说，[幸好你还有其他有价值的天赋。] 他继续斟酒，[这是给我们那些蛭虫们的礼物。他们喜欢吸食民脂民膏，爱好把世界变成猪槽，对美酒倒是要求都很高。]

[那是你纵容他们，因为他们会纵容我们。] 罗说。

多佛朗明哥抬起头看了他一眼，纵然看不清他墨镜后的眼神，仍然让人感觉到些微的颤栗，他说，[有时候我觉得我当初应该把你留在身边，而不是听罗西的话让你回去读书，你更适合做这里的事情。]

那个被提起的名字让罗心里紧缩了起来，但他知道自己正被观察着，面前的男人不会放过他面部一丝的变化，他想看他的反应。罗冷静地说道，[你听他的话做过一些不那么理智的事情，那也许是你做为兄长对弟弟的纵容。有一个部下做外科医生，也不是一件坏事，毕竟家族里不是所有人都能对疾病和受伤免疫。]

多佛朗明哥摇晃手里的酒杯，注视杯中的旋涡，他说，[你以前跟他关系不错，虽然一开始你们互相看不顺眼。他死了你好像没什么反应。]

[他是你一直照顾着又背叛了你的弟弟，最难过的那个人应该是你，可是你好像也没什么反应。] 罗说，语气里冷淡得没有任何情绪。[我以前喜欢他因为他是个会说笑的人，没有人不喜欢一个会说笑的人，可是也没有人会把他当真。当然我们也因此没有想到他会是警察派来的卧底。我没有多余的感情去怜悯一个警察。]

多佛朗明哥又笑了，[做医生好像也没能让你增加点人类情感。]

罗慢慢啜饮杯中的酒， [多余的人类情感只会影响外科医生的素质。我不能在动刀的时候同情我的病人，我只会当他是一堆组织和器官。]

[说到警察。] 多佛朗明哥说，[听说你昨天见到了一个。]

罗神色不变地说，[我没想到海巡署也会有爱管闲事的人。]

[那个人以前在凶杀组，是个棘手的角色。] 多佛朗明哥说，[凶杀组现在是萨卡斯基把关，他不是一个好相处的人，但他不会主动找我们麻烦。那个叫斯摩格的虽然在无济于事的海巡署，可是他既然开始追踪这件事，那就是一根扎到肉里的刺，表面上好像不会造成很大的伤害，但留着不管的话，也会让肌骨腐烂。]

罗心里一跳，他突然想起德林杰之前说的要去拔根刺的话。他竭力保持镇定，[你已经派人去对付他？]

多佛朗明哥在这个时候站起身，他说，[我今天叫你来，是要让你见一见凯撒制作的新产品，鉴定一下它的效果。] 他走向电梯，按下通往地下室的键钮。

罗在脑里飞快地想着可以警告斯摩格的方法，可他想不出任何一个脱身的办法。

但愿那个人能够活下来。他烦乱地想着，无计可施。

 

（4）

斯摩格能感到有人在盯他的梢，作为一个昔日里擅长跟踪疑犯的人，他觉得这有点讽刺意味。踩到马蜂窝里必须要被蜇，但没想到麻烦上身得那么快。年轻的外科医生对他在天台上说，天真是容易受伤害的东西，现在想起来这句话也可以算是一种威胁。

早上他被缇娜的一个电话打醒，她说，[你还要自伤自怜到什么时候，在海巡署白白浪费时光还不如来我们缉捕队。] 每过一段时间她会给他带来这样一个电话，每次都不留情面地把他数落上一通。听到她的声音就像看到她的人，身材高挑干练的女人，总是穿着勃艮第红的套装，能用嘴角挟着烟说话，一双带着黑色手套的手让人不会想起贵妇人的高雅，而是干探的要强和精准，这双手要捏的也不是高脚杯，而是让犯人痛得龇牙咧嘴的要害。

世界上他信任的人不多，这个老同僚可以算一个。

他说，[你相不相信我现在手上有个好案子？]

[让你觉得是好案子的都不是好事。] 缇娜说，[没有后援，独自一人去办案，你以为你是不死之身？]

斯摩格用侧脸把电话压在肩上，蹲在地上找看起来还能穿出去而不会太丢人的衣服，为什么号称免熨的衣服洗后和没洗过也不免熨的衣服会一样皱巴巴真是个难解的谜题，他想，老朋友的生气和关切总是掺夹在一起，就像旧衣一样让人感觉亲切，他微笑起来。

他说，[我活到现在，不光靠着运气，缇娜。]

[你活到现在，都是你的顽固在那里强撑。] 缇娜说，[满脑子的硬水泥。] 她叹了口气，[有事的话找缇娜，她不会让你没有后援。]

 

斯摩格抽出嘴中叼着的雪茄，缓缓吐了一口气，看着烟雾袅袅升起。他回过头去也不会看到那个盯梢的人，他知道。一路上他特意瞄过路边停车的后视镜，商厦的玻璃反光，只要有镜面，他就留意，但跟踪他的显然是个高手，有时候他似乎能看到一个瘦小的身影一闪而过，却始终无法看清面目。

他一天泡在档案库里寻找关于唐吉诃德家族的资料。还在凶杀组那几年他偶然才会接触到跟这个家族有关的案件，绝大部分都是无头无尾的凶杀案件，死者都是涉黑人物，有些甚至是缉捕队追查很久的大小头目，案发场面永远收集不到任何线索，尸体清理得干干净净，伤口简单而致命。追查这些命案间有时会听到唐吉诃德家族的名字被提起，然后就再也找不到这些人。道上传闻都说这个家族深不可测，势力覆盖极广，各种非法生意都有插手，但唯一能够真正确认的，却只有他们跟城市规划局有合作的建筑公司，完全合法地专门负责制造公共设施比如修整海滩和娱乐场所。

往更早的资料里搜查：唐吉诃德家族原先是富可敌国的贵族家系。上一代的族长霍名古圣年少时学习建筑学，成年后开创自己的建筑公司，那时就参与城市规划，设计并且兴建规模庞大的公园和大道系统。他坚持提倡设计让上层和中下层人民能够融洽为一体的公共设施和城市建设，又经常出言批评其他企业家和富商过度剥削员工。他宣称员工不应是被压榨血汗的奴隶，表示富人有责任用财富让整个社会受益。结果逐渐遭到当时权贵的排斥和打击，公司的投资人陆续撤出资金，政府拒绝批准建设项目的执行，公司慢慢陷入资金短缺和巨额亏损中，直到全然破产，无力偿还拖欠员工的工资，引发几千工地员工闹事，把霍名古圣一家人困在公司总部大楼里数日，等到最后工人被驱散，一家人已奄奄一息，夫人因太过虚弱在医院过世。霍名古圣几日隔后被发觉在自己办公室里饮弹自尽，以血洗清公司欠下的债务。

当年这家人支离破碎，如今挟带不明财源重整父亲产业的多佛朗明哥已是传闻里地下社会的龙头，然而亲生胞弟却身为警察卧底，并且很可能因为探查兄长罪行被发觉而杀害，警部似乎还试图掩盖案件真相，这一切内幕都扑朔迷离，唯一或许能够解密的人，却比迷雾还难以预测。

斯摩格在各种资料里都找不到关于特拉法尔加·罗这个人的完整纪录，第一次出现纪录已是十岁，在少年收养所的档案记载里，之后同一社区的中学里也零碎有些纪录，出勤率很低，常年逃课，成绩却出奇地维持了合格，老师的全年评语里总是有无奈和惋惜的口气。再接下去就是大学，似乎突然爆发学习兴趣，每门课都持续拿到高分，最终以顶尖学分进入医校。

 

离开警部档案库时，刚到外面还觉得有点头昏眼花，新鲜空气还没入肺已经迫不及待的点起雪茄，拍拍身上好像还有陈旧文案上的灰尘，这一天全靠尼古丁贴才在禁止抽烟的室内里呆了那么久，站在街头看着夜色里的车灯流动如水，突然感觉到仿佛芒刺在背的寒意，作为警探的第六感告诉他有人正关注着他。

他带着这个盯梢的人往城市里最寂静的角落里走，这也许不是最明智的决定，可是对于一个全部都是死角的案件来说，一点点冒险或许能够带来一些突破。问题是这一点点冒险究竟有多少几率只是肾上腺素激增多少几率是脑浆泻落满地。破案不见得要置生死于度外，但死人无法指证自己的凶手，这是他的工作，对他来说没有更重要的事情。

铁桥下漆黑的河水倒映着远处城市里璀璨绚丽的灯光，倾斜的水泥地面坑坑洼洼引到河边的沙泥，下雨的日子桥下总会有穿着帽衫的流浪汉在这里烤火，或许此时也正有几个倒头在灌木丛里兜了睡袋把他们的苦恼全部丢弃在梦乡里，但放眼出去并不见人烟。

斯摩格在往桥下走的时候已把雪茄捻灭，黑暗中这一点火光会是最好的目标，他并不很想寻死。四周并不寂籁无声，桥上传来车辆碾压过铁板的锵锵声，河面上有悄悄流动的水声，风吹过树叶也带出悉悉窣窣的声响。斯摩格俯身在树丛里等待他的追踪者，他从枪套里掏出配枪，拉开保险，习惯性的屏住呼吸。

他听到的却是一声轻笑，一个少年人的声音在说，[我不想浪费时间跟你玩捉迷藏，这地方太臭，我也不想在这里多呆。]

他握枪站起身走出去，见到一个瘦弱如小孩的年轻人正把自己的鞋子用脚轻轻踢到一边，似乎是一双红高跟，他想，他还以为自己已经见识了世界上很多让人意外的事情。

他说，[有没有人告诉过你跟踪警察是一件很危险的事情？]

年轻人用手掩嘴笑了起来，[我喜欢警察，他们总是笨手笨脚像狗熊一样，而且我还没杀过警察。] 他身上散发出一种阴冷的气息，有充满杀戮气的血腥味道。

面对被取下保险的枪支还敢这样出言的人不是疯子就是极可怕的对手，斯摩格手指扣在扳机上，他缓缓地说道，如同谈判的口气，[你最好不要动。]

年轻人一笑，他的牙齿尖利如深海噩梦样的鱼类，他说，[不。]

斯摩格开了枪，可是他的子弹打进空气里，一条鬼魅般的影子闪到他身旁，他本能地侧开身子，好像避开了袭击，但颈边一阵刺痛，他伸手去摸，感觉到粘腻腻似乎是渗出的血水。在一霎间，黑影又掠到他跟前，他仿佛看到呈弯曲状的刀刃向喉口袭来，在惊骇中他于千钧一发之际用持枪的手臂挡住刀刃，手臂被切开的强烈疼痛感没有影响他的反应，他用尽力气踹出一脚，刀尖在他腿上划过，但那脚还是真真切切的踢到对方的身体，年轻人一声闷哼，往后跌落。他借势翻倒在地上，用没受伤的手去摸枪，身上的伤口火辣辣地作痛，他觉得自己几乎像是在和一个影子战斗。

指尖上触及到金属质感之余，那可怕的年轻人已经站起，斯摩格单膝跪地握紧枪对准他，“砰砰砰”一连几枪的声音全被桥上的车声淹没，没有握惯枪的那只手根本无法击准目标，年轻人快如闪电地向他袭来，他势无可避，咬牙索性往前猛然蹬跃，直接撞向对手的身体，那人似乎没有料到他的反应，被撞到了才回腕想用刀尖刺入他的身体，斯摩格感到背部两面的剧痛感，他乘着刀刃卡在自己肌肉里的间隙把枪口抵在对方身体连连叩动扳机。刀刃从他后背两侧划出，那人的身体飞了出去，滚到在草丛里。斯摩格跌倒在地上，他翻身爬起，不住地喘息，感到鲜血从伤口不断涌冒出来，汩汩淌流，手里还紧握着枪。

那年轻人蜷缩在地上，宛如破碎的玩偶，仿佛不能再动弹，但是不到片刻他又翻身坐起，只是行动已不如之前流畅自然，斯摩格目怔口呆地看着他僵硬地站起来，胸腹间一片稀烂，瞳孔中显出血色一样的赤红颜色，喉咙里发出不似人类的声音，就像提线木偶一样歪歪扭扭的向他走来，他扣动扳机，却只听铿铿两声，没有子弹打出来。那身形越动越快，开始急奔过来。他忙乱地从口袋里掏出弹夹，但用单手做更换动作不是那么容易的一件事情，在这一瞬间那可怕的身影已出现在他跟前，刀刃掀起破风声袭向他颈部，眼看就来不及避开。

一道炽亮的白光忽然从背后出现，直接照在赤红的瞳孔上，那急冲的身形不由自主地停顿住，神情呆滞，斯摩格单手上完弹夹，毫不犹豫地一枪击碎面前的脑颅，整个身体随之如同一团烂泥一样瘫倒在地。

斯摩格转过身，就看到罗站在那里，脸上看不出表情，正收起手电筒，斜背着个箱包。看起来好像从昨天见过面就还是没睡过觉的样子。

他说，[我想我们应该谈谈。]

 

(5)

直接照进眼球的强烈亮光让他几乎睁不开眼睛，带着手套的手将他的脸微微转向摆弄，罗的声音守序而有礼，充满不容置疑的主导意味。

他说，[你看起来很清醒的样子，头部没有创伤。呼吸有问题吗？] 他的样子看上去像个年轻的学生，头发凌乱，穿着帽衫，只有沉稳的态度让人想起他的职业。

斯摩格说，[如果你能帮我剪切一下雪茄，再顺便点个火我会不胜感激。]

罗的表情就像是在说你脑子进了水，他转过头，从箱包里翻出剪刀，他说，[用我给你的纱布按住手臂上的伤口，压力会让流血止住，我先给你处理后背的刀伤。]

斯摩格看着他手里的剪刀，他说，[你不会打算把我的衣服剪开吧，我可以把它脱掉。]

罗面无表情地说，[我不觉得你会想念这件衣服，看它的糟糕状态就知道穿它的人根本不在乎它。你要是担心太冷有休克危险的话，我带了毯子。]

他动起手来几乎和一个杀手要下刀的时候一样决断而快速，斯摩格感到背后一凉，然后就有仿佛浸湿的纱布在轻轻按拭背侧的伤口。把背部完全坦然地暴露给一个来意不明的人是一种意志力的控制。即使知道罗没有恶意，他还是不习惯这样给他看到伤口，仿佛透露出来的是不想让人看到的弱处。

他轻快的说道，[我想，他当时是打算开完这两道口子以后，折断我的肋骨把我的肺叶拖出来当翅膀。]

罗说，[我给你上了一点局部麻醉，里面有肾上腺素的成分能帮助止血，我现在要看一下你的伤口里有没有杂质和感染源，然后再用注射器里的盐水冲洗一下，缝合的时候应该不太会有感觉。] 他听上去冷静得没有一点多余的情感，但是他又说，声音里带点暗沉，[我第一次见到他的时候，他还是个什么都不懂的小婴儿，被父母丢弃，家族里的人收留了他。]

最好的警探天生能让人对他充满倾诉欲望，长着实诚可信的脸，和充满理解的眼睛，像最好的推销员一样，观察所有可用的细节，明白最能攻陷一个顾客的是对他洗耳恭听，让他把一切所需告诉你，然后引导他相信他觉得最不需要的东西才是他正缺少的。斯摩格做警探的时候懂一点这种把无限徒刑像唯一逃路一样卖给疑犯的技巧，他知道一个人对最不应该坦白的人做出倾诉，很多时候因为他没有其他可以诉说的对象。

斯摩格说，[看着从小婴儿长大的小孩变成那种样子不太让人好受吧，到底是怎么回事？没有人能受那样的伤还能动。]

罗说，[多佛朗明哥有一个部下叫凯撒，你们警部可能听说过。他一直在研究一种能激发人体极致战斗力的药物，这个药物有很多试验阶段的版本，但它们的共同之处就是让服食的人充满力量，无惧疼痛。即使受到极大的伤害，也会继续战斗。只不过使用者都最终会丧失神智，甚至发狂。]

斯摩格说，[你跟踪他到这里？]

罗说，[家族里干部级别的人，常用的物具里，我都做过一点手脚。] 他说这话的口气平淡得像是这是再正常不过的事情了，[我需要随时知道他们的大致所在，这样才能避免他们意外出现在我不需要他们出现的地方。]

斯摩格说，[我觉得我应该意外一下昨天见面的时候你没在我身上安装跟踪器。]

罗说，一点都不带愧意的，[我不是没考虑过。]

斯摩格说，[你为什么要对付自己家族里的人？] 他并不在意得到的回复是否真切，但他需要听一下罗怎么回答这个问题。

罗却没有回答这个问题，他说，[你为什么要追踪这个案件？]

斯摩格说，[罗西南迪这个人，我以前在警校里曾经见过，他比我高三届。后来就再也没见过，直到见到他的尸体，也没能立刻认出来。那么多年，他独自一人查案，临死的时候没有后援，死的不明不白，同僚们还故意背转身。要说原因，只不过就是觉得事情不应该是那种样子而已了。]

回应他的是一阵沉默。斯摩格克制住自己强烈想要回头的欲望。

罗终于又开始说话的时候，他的声音里有种静寂，他说，[他是一个简单的好人。他应该过快乐有单纯的日子，坐在阳光充盈的花园里，有微笑的妻子，儿女绕膝。]

他起身走到斯摩格跟前，伸手示意他把手拿开，然后把手掌压在纱布上，慢慢揭开一角，用针管注射了一点液体，麻木感在伤口里弥漫开来。他取下纱布，冲洗了一下伤口以后取出一盘缝合线，揭开封面，用持针钳夹住一小弧穿好线的针，开始为手臂上的伤口做缝补。

斯摩格注视着他的动作，修长尖瘦的手指仿佛音乐家拨动琴弦般娴熟又流畅地做出穿缝，轻巧地用钳夹着线头绕弯再绕弯，俐落地一接一抽打完结，再绕一圈，一接一抽，再绕上一弯，一系一接，线钳像是拥有生命力般跳着优雅的华尔兹，让人观赏得很愉悦。

他面容的冷漠里有种脆质，像是半透明的冰，斯摩格看着他低头专注的样子，心里浮出一种异样的感觉，想要把手放在冰面上，耐心的，不加惊扰的，让它变得更加透明，然后悄然无息的消融。

他对罗说，[曾经有个前辈告诉我，作为一名警探，知道凶杀为什么发生并不重要，更重要的知道它是如何发生的。] 他看到罗抬起头看了他一眼，他说，[现在发生的事实是，你可以杀了我灭口，你却救了我，并且替我疗伤， 即使在灰色地带里，我相信你做的事情有你的道理。]

罗的微笑里有些许的嘲讽，[来自警探先生的信任真是稀物。] 但他做完手上的缝合后，端详了一下自己的做工，脱下手套，然后从箱包中取出一个塑料袋。他说，[这是我从遗体中取出的子弹碎片，请帮我确认一下行凶枪具的型号。] 声音里多少有些坦诚和托付。

 

(6)

斯摩格坐在解剖台边，似乎并不为室内的凉意所影响。点燃的雪茄在他手里慢吞吞的冒着烟，他的神情在烟雾里显得友善而轻松。受伤的腿架在另一只腿上，上身微倾，完好的那只手臂搁在椅子的扶手上。他说，[我觉得你应该去睡一会儿觉，死人不会到处乱跑。]

罗想，救了一个人的命他好像就会对你生出莫名其妙的好感和关心。他伸刀从德林杰的颈下一刀划到耻骨上方，让皮下组织暴露在空气里。他先准备要分离开胸部的肌肉层，再切开肋软骨，打开整个胸腔。他一边动刀一边说，[如果你没有对着他的脑袋开枪，至少我还能看一下他的前额叶变成什么状况，而不是只能到他的胃里去找到些没完全消化的药物。]

斯摩格说，[身为一个警察，协助你掩盖案发现场和转移尸体，做出注定将来要坐牢的事情，现在还被埋怨不该光顾着保留自己的脑袋而打掉行凶者的脑袋。遇到这种情形非但不生气，反而心情很好，只能说你给的止痛药效果出乎意料。]

罗头也不抬的说，[要报案的话，凶杀组现在的老大会把你埋在需要为自己开枪自卫做辩白的文书工作里，这具尸体会消失，任何有用的证据都会不复存在。]

斯摩格说，[萨卡斯基虽然凶恶，但他并不是一个会和黑道勾结的人。]

罗冷笑，[他不是，但他头上的人，还有更上面的人，他们的财富和权势里，可没有少缺了我们的贡献。他们会竭尽全力来阻止任何对唐吉诃德家族的查案。]

斯摩格吐出一口烟，他望向烟雾的去向，说，[所以要办这个案子，我的唯一选择就是和你联手。]

罗抬头看了看他。他颈上伤口不深，贴着斯泰里胶带，手臂上暂时性缠着绷带，整个上身裸着，肩胛线条强韧而宽阔，肌肉结实清晰得好像刀刻一样，肩膀动起来的时候，鼓硕的骨肉在皮肤下滚动，充满一种蓬勃强烈的力量感。他想起为他缝合背后伤口的时候，看到峡谷般深陷的脊沟，坚实的背肌伸展到两侧，仿佛辽阔无边的山崖，再随着完美的斜角收线条到腰际。这个人仰头看烟的样子好像根本无知无觉自己躯体上的美感，受伤的状态只有让他硬朗的气质里多了几分更细致的东西，失血也没有让肤色显得了无生机，光泽滑润得像浸透河水的卵石。

他不无烦躁地想，对一个警察动心是他最不需要发生的事情。他把目光扯开，去看手底下袒露着的腹腔，他需要聚精会神地对付生活里的血肉模糊，任何多余情感都是软弱的杂质。

他说，[凯撒正在研究可以让这个药物气体化，成为能散放在大型人群中的化学武器。他们会在所有公众场所里散发药物的毒气，让人们陷入丧失理智的疯狂攻击欲望中，即使是好友和家人也会把彼此撕成碎片。这是他最想要发生的事情，多佛朗明哥的最终目地就是毁灭这世上的一切安宁，这是他对这个世界的复仇，然后在一片废墟上建立他的理想国度。]

斯摩格不可置信地看着他，[这听起来简直疯狂。]

[不。他是我见到过的最理智的人。] 罗说，[所以如果我们不阻止他的话，他会成功。] 罗想到那个男人对自己说过的话。 这个世界不会像虫蛹一样，静置不理就会化作蝴蝶破茧而出。它的新生需要死亡和鲜血，经历过毁灭性的痛苦才会展现出更强大崭新的面目。

斯摩格站起身来，他说，[这已经不只是一件命案的事情了，我要去找一下我的老上司，他再无能为力也有办法通知到能插手这件事情的人。]

罗一时用力太重，几乎划破腹腔里的肚肠。他说，[你不能和任何人提起这件事情。警察里有家族里派出的内鬼。你要查的命案和那人脱不了干系。如果消息泄露出去，多佛朗明哥会转移掉一切证据，然后重新开始，你无法将他定罪，也无法阻止他的行为。]

斯摩格说，[我的老上司和我提起过这个内鬼的事情。] 他像是坐了太久想舒展一下自己的身体，然后触到痛处皱起了眉头，紧绷的肌肉展示出充满力度的线条，微耸起的宽肩让被绷带缠绕的下背和腰际显得更修长而瘦劲，像冰原上的狼。

罗看着他，他想，缺睡的最大问题就是容易让人胡思乱想而无法集中注意力。他说，[你先跟我来一下。] 他把手套脱掉，再脱掉手术服和口罩，拿下口罩，洗净双手。

医院里总有提供洗干净的无菌衣，他把事先多拿的一套交给年长的男人，他说，[你穿上这套衣服，这里的人就会以为你是个值夜的医学生或是实习医生，你从楼梯走到三楼，靠右长廊走下去，到左手第三个门按下密码，里面是值夜医师的休息室，你找一间空着的进去休息，我做完胃液化验就去找你。]

斯摩格把雪茄握在手里，身上烟草的味道涌动着，他低头笑了笑，说，[这么多年来，倒是好久没受到这样的照顾了。] 他抬头看着罗的眼，他的目光直接而柔和，他说，[今天晚上一直没有来得及说，但现在还是说一句，谢谢。]

罗说，[请不必客气。]像是自动设定那样的不自然。他看着男人走出去，门在他身后关起，但是室内还是似乎有烟雾飘荡，那味道弥留在空气里。他洗了洗脸，然后重新戴上口罩，穿上手术服，把自己和空气隔离开。

他想，如果一切东西能这样简单的隔离。。然后把多余的思绪强行推离脑海，干净利落地继续做着切割。

 

（7）

斯摩格站在大厦楼顶等候。强劲的风吹得身体微微晃动，让人感觉脚下的楼厦似乎也在颤悠。楼顶的风总是特别冷，吹得人从头顶到脚底都刺痛和麻木起来。他略缩了缩头颈，这里从来不是他喜欢见面的地方，在劲风里点个火差不多是极限挑战，不能抽烟的等候每一分钟都让人难熬，像是能看到钟面上的秒针磨磨叽叽地在那里移动。

海巡署的上司萨乌罗昨天一个电话把他叫到海岸码头仓库，堆满集装箱的水泥地上出现从来未见过的场景，空气中充满焦臭和血腥的气味，零碎乌黑的躯体残片处处可见。

萨乌罗用力地抓着自己的橘褐色胡子，好像恨不得揪下几根毛，他说，[码头工人报的警，我已经通知凶杀部，但我觉得你会想先看一下案发现场。]

斯摩格说，[在凶杀部赶来的这一段时间里恐怕无法有很多收获。] 但他已经开始按照老习惯仔细地观察现场。

萨乌罗说，[应该和帮派争斗有关，附近人说听到枪战和爆炸的声音。] 他指着大门敞开的一个集装箱说，[抢的大概是这里面的货物，不知道是毒品还是军火，或者是其它值钱的东西？]

这个身材高大，须发蓬松如狮的男人曾经也是一名干探。斯摩格还在凶杀部的时候就依稀听说过他的事情，因为私自放走一个被警部非法拘捕的女人，警部高层把他发送海巡署做为处罚。斯摩格在海巡署第一次见到他的时候，根本无法把他和传说中那个干探联系起来，他笑呵呵地带着斯摩格在海上兜圈，船后拖着网捉海产，捞上来一网螃蟹就放在大锅里煮，一边在甲板上喝着啤酒一边无所谓的敲着蟹壳说，[海巡署也不是那么糟糕，抓罪犯的快乐怎能比得上捉螃蟹。] 说的时候也呵呵直笑，就好像一个碌碌无为的渔夫一样，习惯眯着眼睛晒太阳，过有一网鱼没一网鱼的日子，他说，[人就该多笑笑，人因为快乐才会笑，只要笑也会变得快乐起来。]

斯摩格看着他，觉得心里似乎有东西抽紧，一个人被磨损掉所有锐角，意气消沉起来，原来就会变成那个样子。但萨乌罗依旧是个充满善意的好上司，从不为难下属。只有很偶尔的时候，他会让人看到从前那个干探的一点闪光。

斯摩格在空无一物的集装箱里打开手电筒寻找线索，光线里似乎有异物，他蹲下身，在一个角落里用镊子夹紧似乎是丝线一样的东西，放到证据胶袋里。他对萨乌罗说，[这里附近没摄像头，但码头口有，我去翻一下昨晚到今早的记录。]

萨乌罗说，[我在这里帮你拖一下萨卡斯基派来的人。] 他的愁容里还是带有一丝微弱的笑，[去看摄影记录的话，枪声据说是凌晨两点发生的事情，你在那段时间附近看看。]

 

铁门被推开的声音让他的思绪转到现实，罗走了出来，脸色看上去更加苍白而消瘦，就像晨光衬映在一片覆盖在树林上的积雪，但他的眼睛像是发着热病那样灼灼发亮，充满着白炽焰火般的生机勃勃，也像是炽光过后随时会焚烧燃尽。

他说出口的第一句话是一声咒骂，然后皱着眉往楼顶四处看，他说，[该死的，这里还挺冷。]

斯摩格看着他现在已像是瘀青一样的下眼睑说，[你究竟多久没有睡觉了？]

罗就如他预料并没有回答这个问题，他随意地坐到地上，把手搁在一条弯起的膝盖顶端，托住头用手心揉着自己的太阳穴，手背上的刺青和姿态让他此时看上去倒是更有浪荡的气息，他透过手指的缝隙看着斯摩格微笑，[我都不记得我上一次吃饭是什么时候。] 纹在手指上的黑色字母挑衅般的刺眼。

斯摩格也坐到地上，降低身体的时候风也似乎刮得没那么猛烈。他说，[我给你带来你要的弹道测试结果。] 行凶的武器是贝瑞塔92F型，常见的军队装备，但在警方也有逐渐的引进。似乎暗示凶手有可能潜伏在警方。

罗接过文件夹，他一页一页的翻过去，面无表情的翻完测试报告，然后看到夹在后面的码头案场照片，他拿起其中一张，脸上露出讥诮的微笑，他说，[这倒是很让人眼熟的手笔。]

斯摩格说，[是叫古拉迪乌斯的人吧。]

罗快速地抬起头，他盯住斯摩格说，[不要告诉我你去追踪他。]

斯摩格说，[我从摄像记录里查到车辆的型号，然后找到他们的落脚处，我在不远的地方租了房子，天天观察他们的动静，为每个在那里出入的人都拍下照片，再从警方和新闻社档案里找出身份对照。] 监视不是一件美差事，再无聊也不能分心，一分钟的不留意就可能损失重大信息。有两个人在一起还可以闲聊打发时光。一个人就只能一根烟接一根烟地抽，用勺子挖罐头食物充饥，一打瓶装水也要注意节省。

罗把手指捂在眼睛上，他的腕骨很细巧，手指的线条让人想起钢琴师在琴键上抚弄时的那份优雅和流畅，黑色的绘纹又在这种冷感中添加了一些凌厉和张扬。斯摩格想起这双手为他缝补伤口时的动作，轻柔如蜻蜓翅膀的拂动，年轻外科医生那时的神情也是专注又沉静，眼神在不经意中会流露出隐藏很深的，似乎本能一样的关切，让他想到罗西南迪报告里说这个孩子心底里有很柔软的东西，但创害后遗症让他给自己筑立了坚硬的保护层。斯摩格想，这些黑色的纹路像是警戒又像是封印，封印住本性，警戒着危险性，底下却是更细微的，深沉如雪地泉水的情感。

罗说，[你像地心引力一样的可靠，警探先生。但是你把高楼间的细索当作平地。] 他声音的冷冽中有着轻微的叹息，[古拉迪乌斯是一个很危险的人。]

斯摩格说，[地下社会里在发生什么事情，这些年来没有胆敢挑战唐吉诃德家族的事件发生过。]

罗把手托着脸颊笑了笑，他说，[当年这里帮派之间地盘争斗最激烈的时候，多佛朗明哥把几个最大家族的头目绑架到一个地点，他让部下用枪指住那些人的太阳穴，他说他会让他们做一个最简单的选择，是息战后跟他一起赚钱发财，还是让脑浆涂满地面。他给他们上了一堂生意课。他说比起地理优势，更重要的能够按照所需提供准确的货品给你的主要顾客。他会为他们提供专门为每个地域打造的特定物品，他只需要他们做他的零售商。他说无谓的争斗只会留下尸体，而尸体会引起不必要的注意。多抢一个街头不会让他们的帐户上多一个零头。]

斯摩格说，[这听上去很有说服力。]

罗说，[这就是为什么他能够成为地下社会的王。但戴着王冠的头不能安宁。] 他的微笑里有利刃，[现在鬣狗们嗅到雄狮的衰败气息，开始蠢蠢欲动了。]

斯摩格说，[你是指缉捕部缉获贿赂金的事情？] 让人惊奇的不只是这件事的发生，缇娜的手下在追查毒品贩卖中意外发现追踪目标的车里有包装在精美礼盒中的名酒和数以万计的现金，礼盒里虽然没有收货人名字，但车里的定位系统提供了一个让人头痛的地址。缇娜一向不是一个忌讳接手烫山芋差事的人，她头上还有个比她态度更强硬的上司为她撑腰。但追查贿赂金这事她们几乎没有受到任何来自上头的压力，对此缇娜也觉得匪夷所思。更让人惊讶的是这事居然上了新闻，唐吉诃德家族和被贿赂的政界要人一时变得街巷皆知。对于一个从头到尾都把自己隐藏得完好的地下家族来说绝对是一个重大打击。

罗说，[缉捕部的人好像跟你有些渊源。]

斯摩格颔首说，[我们是老朋友。]

罗说，[你跟踪古拉迪乌斯到的那个地方，通知一下你缉捕部的朋友去追究一下。但去行政官办公室要搜捕令的时候要小心，那里有一个法定秘书叫莫奈，她是我们家族里的人，我被送去学医的时候，她被送去学法律。]

斯摩格说，[我会让缉捕部小心不要打草惊蛇。] 他看着罗扶住额头的样子忍不住说，[人类需要歇息。不停运转的机器可是会容易出故障。]

罗抬头看着他又笑了，即使满脸倦容他看起来也是难得的心情很好，眼神仍然灼亮，他轻轻的念到，[树林既深又黑，可是诺言不可违背，还要走很多路才能安睡，还要走很多路才能安睡。] 好像自言自语一样。

斯摩格说，[我真希望你没有吃任何你们家族里研究出来的药物。]

罗看着他，他眼里的亮光好像冰山上折射出来的光芒，他说，[我吃了点苯丙胺，小孩子吃了治好动症的。它让人能够精神集中，不需要睡眠或者食物。它让我感觉脑子里好像有道白光。我知道这个药物会让人感觉过度自信，可是那道光真是闪亮。]

斯摩格在自己意识到之前已经伸手过去扶住他的后脑，像捧住苍白火苗一样捧住那张脸，他注视着那双亮得异样的眼睛说，[不要太过强求自己。]

罗望着他，他仰脸微笑的时候有种肆无忌惮的纯真，他说，[如果我只是一个医生，或者你不是个警察，也许我会约你出去喝杯咖啡。] 然后乘着斯摩格的一时错愕站起身，他走出去的时候驻足在铁门口说了一句，[警探先生，你有没有听说过一句话，与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。] 他的手指在铁门上弹击，他说，[我已经是个怪物了，但你不需要在这个深渊里涉险。]

他走的时候并没有带上门，但斯摩格还是坐在楼顶听呼啸的风声。他想着一段话--树林中分出岔路，我选了人迹罕见的那条，从而看到另一番景象。。。

 

（8）

罗对缩在地上簌簌发抖的身形说，[今天是你好运降临的日子。] 他知道自己脸上的笑容残忍而愉悦。

这个叫查尔罗斯的人现在只会说，[不要杀死我，不要杀死我。] 声音颤颤悠悠，像一个快要停电的复读机。

一开始这个人发觉陌生人出现在他的卧室里除了震惊外还敢发怒，被特殊权力和地位庇护太久的人有着像水泥般难以凿开的僵化大脑，但是罗知道如何让智商像阿米巴虫一样的人迅速学会什么叫做恐惧和服从，他有过最好的老师。

罗说，[你刚刚感受到的痛苦只不过是一个开端。] 他盘腿坐在装饰华贵的巨床上，被面的质感细滑得像奶油，他语速刻意放缓，[想要不再感受那种痛苦，只要去做一件事情。]

查尔罗斯的脸上挂满了鼻涕眼泪，他哀声说，[什么都可以。]

[去年你为霸占一个女人打死了她的未婚夫，你父亲罗兹瓦德利用权力和他政界的朋友把这件事情掩盖起来，施加压力让警部把你无罪释放，不允许任何报社发表报道，唯一胆敢发表这份新闻的报社被你们告诽谤几乎破产。我要你做的，只不过是撤销诽谤案，匿名为那家报社赠送资金让他们恢复运行。]

查尔罗斯用乞怜的声音说，[可是他们会写关于我的坏话。]

罗用像对小孩子一样耐心的口气对他说，[你可以选择不那么做，然后就会在刚刚那种浑身抽搐的痛苦中死去，你的心脏会像要炸裂一样的狂跳直到崩溃，你的肺会经受不起折磨而垮掉，你将拼命喘气而无法呼吸，就像有人用手捂住你的嘴和鼻，然后你会丧失你的排泄功能，大小便会和大量的血液一起流出来，直到每一丝生命的气息从你的身体里消失。]

不管是继承了多少天生带有缺陷的脑细胞也能够顺利运转出这个题目的正确答案。

 

罗记得在少年收养所第一次看到多佛朗明哥的情形，年幼的他安静而有礼貌的把手端放在膝盖上，抬头看着那个高大的男人。阳光洒落在他的头和肩膀上，让他看起来像个坠落于地的金色神灵，英俊得耀人眼目。

男人说，[你再多练一些时候的话，你想要让自己看上去友善无害的微笑可能更有说服力。] 他饶有兴致地看着罗，笑容里有着嘲弄也似乎有着欣赏。

罗低下头，这个人让他心里有种莫名的紧张，他已经很久没有想要给任何人留下好印象的欲望了，他只是想客客气气看着他们来，然后等着他们为自己想出不方便收养他的理由后离去，他知道即使他在脸上做出微笑的样子，他们也能感觉到他身上的不对劲。他身体里有太多愤怒和恨意，对于这个世界。

他说，[对陌生人微笑是一种礼貌。]

[你学会怎么笑，因为你不想别人看到你心里的伤口。] 男人说，他的声音里有种磁性的魔力，像丝缎般充满诱惑力地滑过脑仁，宛如最稠厚的蜂蜜一样直接灌注到人的心脏里，[经历过一些事情会让人明白，时间不会让所有的伤口愈合，它只会在上面覆盖瘢痕，痛苦也许会减轻，但不会消失，而一般人不会明白我们心里为什么对此充满憎恨，他们像一群活在充满阳光的草原里的羊，看到痛楚和愤恨只会害怕，他们只会想避开你，或者教会你怎么去隐藏自己的情绪。]

罗咬住嘴唇，他想，一开始那些人会同情你，他们会说，可怜的孩子，经历了那么多，让我们来帮助你。可是时间久了，他们就会失去耐心，他们会厌烦你为什么还没有摆脱过去，他们不明白为什么他们的一切努力都不能从你这里换取一个回报的笑容。

他说，[我不需要同情。]

男人笑了起来，他的笑容像是一种猛禽，残忍凌厉，他说，[不，我给你的不会是同情，我将教会你如何去利用仇恨和愤怒的力量去讨伐这个世界。我想点燃你身体里的火药，看它爆裂开来会是怎么样的美丽景致。]

 

多佛朗明哥当年把他从收养所里带走的时候说，[你有异于常人的眼神。] 但他似乎热衷收集他们这些无法被接纳到正常社会里的孩子，被伤害过，遭受轻视和欺辱，有着心理上的残疾，游离在边缘的畸零人。他把他们引渡到他的国度里，给他们仿佛来自一个帝王般的关注。他对他们每一个人说话的时候，让人感觉即使在充满人的房间里，也没有其他人的存在。他会给予庇护和关切，所有的麻烦和愁闷都能向他吐露。他对他们的施恩，换取的只需要他们对他全然的爱戴，而他们这些缺少关爱和尊重太久的孩子们像久旱逢甘雨一样渴望着能够取悦他，继续得到他的关注，不知不觉之间就给了他掌控他们的全部权力。

他曾经也热切地希望能够取悦那个男人，把他教会他的东西都做得出乎意料的好。他为得到他的赞赏去做很多事情，他从冷酷和施虐中得到过快感。即使在现今，为实现自己的目的用残忍的手段去折磨那些卑劣的人，仍然会为拥有驾凌于弱势力量之上的强大感而感到愉悦，虽然明知这种强大力量背后只有空虚和恶性瘾念，也不会影响到心里畸形的欢畅感像黑色羽翼般舒展开。那个男人教会他做一个恶魔，他便要用一个恶魔的力量去颠覆他的王国，因为纯善无法与极恶公平竞争，无论光明能走得多远多块，黑暗永远已经在那里久候，但如果他是黑暗，他能以黑暗的力量抵抗黑暗。

去楼顶见斯摩格之前，他已经连续几个通宵借补睡的借口去寻找家族贿赂名单上的人，他像以前去做暗杀那样悄然无息的潜入他们的卧室，麻醉他们的肢体以后做完手术。他在他们心脏里安置类似起搏器一样的仪器，能够让他完全控制他们的心率，像一颗被留在要害的定式炸弹。他胁迫他们去做一些看起来好像只会造成一点困扰的事情。但这些事情层叠起来会像被播种的微风一样，最终会让人收获到破坏掉所有转动齿轮的暴风雨。

抬头可见铅灰色的天空，风中流动的刺骨冷意让他持续数日的亢奋终于有点冷静下来，站在高楼大厦如林耸立的街头，看着川流不息的人群带着苍白而疲惫的表情匆匆往来，仿佛光秃黝黑枝干上闪现的湿润花瓣。呵出的气息像烟雾一样缭绕在脸部周围，每个人的面目都看起来朦胧而虚幻。夜晚做的事情在白天让人感觉就像是一场虚梦。他在夜色降临的时候复活身体里的恶灵，然后在白昼再让它们沉睡。也许有一天，这种分裂将会让他像临醒的梦境一样变得支离破碎。

 一辆黑色长轿车在他面前停下，车窗下降露出了赛尼奥尔带着墨镜的脸，嘴上咬着一根电子烟，西装下衬衫和领结的颜色搭配一如既往的优雅，他用手指夹住烟说道，[喂喂，不要让少主久等。] 车门自动打开。

罗说，[学会耐心才能长生不老。] 他弯身坐入轿车。

赛尼奥尔说，[小鬼你这是持宠而娇。]

轿车绝尘而去。

 

(9)

罗西说，[你知道为什么鱼类不喜欢灌篮？] 他仰起头吐出烟圈，一个又一个的圆弧在空中消散，好像金鱼吐的水泡。脸上的笑容也像水中游动的生物一样悠然自得。

罗扶住额头说，[我知道明天的生物考试不会有这样白痴的题目。]

罗西弹了弹烟灰，故作认真地说，[因为它们不喜欢入网啊。] 然后好像是听到了世界上最好笑的事情一样弯腰大笑了起来。

罗说，[你这两句话拉低了全世界笑话的平均质量。]

罗西笑嘻嘻的，一点都不在意地说，[你知不知道什么鱼会进天堂？] 他的金发略显有些长，垂落在额前，像田野里麦穗一样的颜色，似乎也有着同样的被阳光晒得很好闻的气味。

罗说，[你知不知道就连鱼类这种中驱神经系统非常简单的生物也会为听到这种笑话而痛苦。]

罗西指了指水箱里有着光润三角形身体和醒目黑色条纹的鱼说，[答案就是，天使鱼。] 被他指着的小鱼在尾巴和腹背处拖着长长的漂亮鱼鳍，像是舞会皇后礼服裙装上垂落的丝带。

罗说，[老天啊你这个玩笑比上一个还要糟糕。] 但他的嘴角也没有忍住微笑的牵动。

水族馆里总是温暖而黑暗，带着仿佛深海底层一样流动着的蓝色光影，罗在十三岁那年开始喜欢去水族馆，他觉得那里好像是个跟外面世界隔绝的地方，可以把烦恼留在门外。时光在水族馆里好像流动得特别迟缓，鱼类和其他生物在玻璃的另一面毫无忧虑的游来游去。即使在他内心感觉像礁石一样又冷又硬而且充满棱角的时候，也会在看着水箱里飘荡的东西而变得轻盈起来。

 

坐在轿车里的罗看着窗外冷色调的世界，就像当年在水族馆里隔着玻璃看另外一面，罗西当年说，这个世上大部分人就和水箱里的鱼一样，总是在原地晃着圈，被看不到的东西关闭在狭小的区域里，跟随着群体游来游去，也记不住那么多事情，但总是固执地为了简单的生存而一直努力。

打破鱼缸或者毫无目标的减少鱼类数量并不能改善生存环境，纯粹为破坏而去做的破坏从来不会让世界变好，选择性的移去恶性因素才能能让一个生存环境慢慢适合各式各样的鱼类。

十三岁那年他身体状况变得非常糟糕，总是觉得很疲倦，脸色苍白，皮肤干燥得像纸一样，经常浑身疼痛难忍。但那时更害怕的是家族里的人发现他的能力变弱，为了逞强而强迫凯撒给他会刺激肾上腺素的药物，即使克制不住肌肉的抽筋和颤动也要去执行任务，虽然咬牙做完了事情会吐得身体像一堆烂泥一样发软。

他不知道罗西当年用什么方法说服兄长同意让他去读书，但他记得这个他曾经很厌憎的人有一天对他说，不要再这样继续下去，把身体治好，不要让任何东西限制你生活的自由。他说，我都快要死了你说什么没用的废话，没有医生能把我的病治好。罗西说，没有医生能治的话，你自己想办法治，不努力一下的话怎么知道做不到。

充满灰暗的世界里，那个人是他最没有意料到的光亮，即使在水族馆的低暗光线里，他晃晃荡荡的高大身影也像是幽暗雪夜里能看到的一根灯柱，散发出明亮而温暖的金黄光晕，引导早已手脚冰冷踩着积雪的人从不见五指的森林深处向他走去。

那人曾经答应过他，会一起去热带的海域看蝠鲼和魟鱼，他说我们可以去看很多的奇妙景象，我们会看到几十只甚至几百只蝠鲼做后空翻，它们会像魔毯一样在空中翻跟头，我们会看到魟鱼像会游水的绸缎或者会跳舞的云一样在海里划动。

虽然那时他已经见过世上最冷酷无情的一面，却仍然愿意相信那人说的话，因为在那个时刻，四周围都是缓慢浮动着的，像幽灵和月光一样莹白透明的水母，幻梦般轻盈，安详如深夜里静静展开的昙花，伞状的身体一收一缩，仿佛无数个心脏的悸动。

 

赛尼奥尔在低声地哼一首歌，[那是个漫长的告别，但它每天都在发生，当一个路过的行人，用目光邀请你去伴随，你对她用微笑说你好，却让她从你身边走掉，那一刻的流失，无法再回头，你知道你说了一个漫长的告别。]

罗说，[露西安和吉姆雷特还好吗？]

塞尼奥尔说，[吉姆雷特去上学后，露西安在家里总是觉得很无聊。] 他从后视镜里对罗微笑，[当年吉姆雷特的病说起来还要感谢你。]

罗说，[那是很久以前的事情了，请不必再提起。]

赛尼奥尔说，[露西安还说让你有空去家里吃饭。] 他看上去就是个被妻子收理得整整齐齐，每天回家都有好饭菜在桌上，正享受着家庭温暖的幸福男人。露西安并不知道丈夫的银行工作是净洗家族的资金，也不知道衣冠楚楚的丈夫会在为家族追债的时候用温柔抱着儿子的手无情地开枪打碎过无数膝盖骨。

罗说，[下次吧。]

筹谋的事情如果成功，就意味着眼前这个男人的幸福家庭的破碎，罗看着他想，这个人小时候教过他怎么开车，这个人喜欢说些关于真正男子汉应该如何的事情，这个人是个很好的父亲和丈夫，虽然对妻子撒谎但却愿意为她做所有事情。

他说，[你应该去多陪陪他们。]

如果这个人知道他要做的事情，会想要开车从他身上碾压过去，让他每根骨头都粉碎。

赛尼奥尔说，[是啊，我无法想象失去他们我会变成什么样子。]

罗把头靠在车座上，闭起双眼，他说，[我休息一下。]

赛尔尼奥说，[整天工作不玩耍可是会让人变傻。] 他笑了起来，然后又开始轻轻哼他那首歌。

那是个漫长的告别，但它每天都在发生。

 

（10）

四周的吼叫声如雷鸣般震动屋顶，摇滚乐越来越疯狂的节奏把全场的气氛带到激奋的顶端，擂台前的巨大舞台在电吉他犹如癫狂般贯穿耳膜的高音伴奏里喷射出数支火焰，屏幕上闪烁出各色各样的面目，强壮的男人们展示着让观众热血沸腾的摔跤技艺。

迪亚曼蒂的身影从火焰中出现，脸上的两条红色画纹格外惹眼，头上的羽冠让他看上去像是个部落首领，他扬起手臂，嘴上露出戏剧性的夸张笑容，[在场的各位绅士和淑女，欢迎来到世界摔跤竞赛，从地狱第九层的洞穴向你们现场转播，来到此地的各位，放弃希望吧，今晚黑暗和混乱将会把你们吞没！]

欢叫声像潮水一样席卷整个场地。罗跟随塞尔尼奥向着擂台走下楼梯，他能感到脚底下地面的震动和这股巨大噪声的压迫力，让他的脑壳里隐隐被震得发疼。塞尔尼奥叼着电子烟，手插在裤袋里悠闲地在前面领路。

迪亚曼蒂的声音还在响起。

[在你们的左边，他是雷霆！他是怒火！他是风暴的无情和雷雨的可怕！他是能把你压成血泥的五百磅的巨山化人—马赫拜兹！]

[在你们的右边，他是雄狮！他是怒鹰！他的手臂是两尊巨炮！满装着百倍火力的炮弹！他是让孩子和懦夫哭泣的煞星！今晚的挑战者—艾迪欧！]

迪亚曼蒂张开手臂，火焰再次喷射出，电子吉他跟着他的大笑声发出刺耳的声响，他举起麦克风，[这里是强者和强者互相厮杀的战场，开战的钟声即将响起，但在座的各位请记住，我才是这地狱烈火里最光辉夺目的星辰！我是会将暴乱的怒潮带进天庭的战神！我会让流血和破坏成为被追捧的时尚！我是这场竞赛最后的王牌！]

人群高声大叫，擂台上的两个竞争对手已经取下披风，面对面站在当中，横眉冷目地相对。

罗对塞尔尼奥说，[托雷波尔写的台词还是那样糟糕。]

塞尔尼奥大笑，[但观众吃这套。]

越是往下走，越是能清楚看到多佛朗明哥的粉红皮草，即使隔着一段距离也能让人感觉到那股傲睨万物的张狂和自负，这个人永远能最轻易而闲适地统治任何空间的注意力和主导权，尽管只是一个背影，烧灼视线的色彩里也有着挑战世俗的嚣张和逼迫性的霸气。

[使出来啦，悬崖利斧断头台坐击！] 擂台上的解说员盖茨大叫，马赫拜兹倒抗着艾迪欧的腿，从擂台边缘往下跳，把对手的头直接叩击在地面上。

人群又是一阵雷鸣般的欢呼。

艾迪欧摇摇摆摆地爬起，突然反转夹住马赫拜兹的腿将他绊倒，随后用一招炸弹摔把对手庞大的身躯举起，狠狠的往擂台里一扔，再站上梁柱，用后空翻借力重重压倒在马赫拜兹倒地的身躯上。

[凤凰翔舞！] 盖茨兴奋得大叫。

人群完全沸腾了起来。

盖茨还在叫，[雪崩！艾迪欧要使出雪崩啦！]

在全场人群已经快陷入空前疯狂的时刻，罗终于到达擂台前的嘉宾席，此刻他对台上的举动已毫无兴趣，多佛朗明哥就坐在他眼前，看到他就像直视一团正狂乱燃烧的烈焰，里面强大又可怕的毁灭性力量令人战栗又如同被催眠般移不开眼光。

多佛朗明哥说，[你看，罗，所谓的人类，不管性格多么各异，心中都有见到暴虐就兴奋的残忍面，昔日的角斗场里，死亡和鲜血才是人们最热爱的娱乐。]

他嘴角露出一丝残酷的笑容，[我们会把他们隐藏的面目释放于光天化日，所有人心里的禽兽和嗜血的本能都会现身，人们将习惯相互残杀，一切怜悯之心会完全灭绝，弱者不能再生存，只有强者能主导这片土地。我们会用幸存的强者作臣民，从这个国度腐臭败坏的尸体上建立起崭新强大的王国。而这一天的来临，我们已经不用再等待。]

如果混乱和毁灭能构成一部乐谱，那么多弗朗明哥就是能够演奏这首交响乐的最富有天赋的指挥家，年少时，他也曾迷恋过这乐曲中的旋律，跟随他的指令去弹奏充满血腥的音符。即使如今，他仍然熟悉其中的韵律，那些音节蛰伏在他的骨肉里，仿佛永远准备着迎合起奏。

罗问道，[最近发生的事情没有影响死亡国度的计划？]

多佛朗明哥若无其事的微笑让罗心里下沉，他说，[发觉弟弟的背叛，我已料到会有今天的场面。我也从来不指望蛆虫们的势力和庇护永久有效，我所做的一切，唯一的关键在于凯撒的研发，而他已在昨晚成功完成武器的气体化，我们的计划不待多时即可实行]

罗觉得自己内心像是进入了一个冰窖，他保持声音中的冷静和平稳说，[你召我来，是让我帮助计划的实行？]

多佛朗明哥向他伸出手，他的手指优雅修长，线条完美得让人不能察觉这只手中蕴藏的劲力，罗竭力克制住想要退缩的欲望，让那只手在他的头发上轻轻抚摸，男人对他说，[罗，我需要你的才智和能力，我说过在这十年里会把你培养成我的左右手，这之间或许有了些偏差，但是我知道你还是昔日里那个冷酷狡猾的小鬼，我们曾被同样的黑暗腐蚀，却从中得以驯服由深渊里孕育出来的力量，我一直为你保留这个位置，是时候你回到我身边，助我建立和掌管这个即将获得新生的国度。]

他低沉的声音里还有着磁石一样的魔力，对人说话的时候好像天底下只有你和他两个人，而你占据了他所有的注意力，像法师施展咒术一样让人迷乱，制造出让人无法拒绝他任何要求的效果。

罗有时候也会对人用这一招，他从这个男人身上学会很多东西，这让他对此多少也有点免疫力。他说，[你是我的恩人和导师，你知道我从来不会拒绝你的任何要求。] 一如昔日里对他的顺从。

擂台上传来盖茨的叫喊，[猛虎螺旋！马赫拜兹用猛虎螺旋做出有力的回击！]

罗抬目看向台上，屏幕上正回放马赫拜兹用双手扣住对手双臂，将艾迪欧举起后往后猛然跳跪，把他的头部用力撞向地面。

多佛朗明哥的手机铃声响起，他抽回手去接电话，罗转过脸望向他，看到他注视着手机屏幕上的内容露出笑容，他示意让罗往前倾听手机里的录音。

他说，[看来我们的一个小麻烦被解决了。]他按了播放键。

罗听到古拉迪乌斯的声音说，[斯摩格警官。]

斯摩格的声音回答，[古拉迪乌斯！] 他听起来很吃惊。

古拉迪乌斯说，[唐吉诃德家族向你表达问候。]

然后是一声爆炸的巨响。

罗在神经外科值班的时候曾经夹破过一个病人的中大脑动脉瘤，手术视野在片刻间便成汪洋血海，鲜血络绎不绝地涌出，浸过他的手和手术器具，血液溅到他的腿上，脚上，地上。他当时大脑空白一片，浑身冰冷，最后也没法恢复平静去救回那个病人的命。那种经历在他身上发生的次数不多，但他逐渐学会即使在绝望的冰窖里，也不要在外表显露出内心的崩溃。

即使仿佛回到那个手术台前一样眼前殷红一片，脚底像是失去重心一样失稳，罗也克制住自己情绪的激荡，用一贯波纹不起的声音说，[再固执的绊脚石也挡不住必然趋势。]

见到那人的时候，就像溺水之时被呛人的烟雾刺激到没有气息的肺部，会激发出想要呼吸的生命力，但是此时他只能感受到窒息感像积水般慢慢渗透每个肺泡。

多佛朗明哥说，[没有任何力量能够阻止我们。] 他的自信坚如磐石。

 

(11)

斯摩格有次跟几个老同僚一起出去喝酒的时候喝到半醺突然心血来潮问缇娜，[你觉得恋爱是个什么样的东西？]

缇娜那时的酒量已经能把寻常人喝趴在桌上，她在酒吧台面上仔细的排列着一长溜准备跟人拼酒的小酒杯，一面说，[恋爱就像侦破一桩完美的罪案，你反复检验每一份证据，询问每一位证人，追查每一丝线索，但最后让你破案的往往会是狗屎运，真犯也会是你最没有预料到的那个人。]

斯摩格说，[真是个警探风格十足，一点情调都没有的答案啊。]

[但跟缇娜约会过的人数，还是会多过你今天能喝下的杯数。] 老同僚眉毛一挑向他发出挑战。

他说，[我的酒量和我的恋爱史一样经不起考验。]

缇娜说，[那是因为你追罪犯比追女孩子追得更紧。]

 

和罗在楼顶见面后不久，斯摩格就收到萨乌罗打来的电话，他的声音里充满找到昔日破案手感的兴奋，[你在集装箱里找到的证物我已查出了点眉目，是碳纤维。我追查到它的制造公司，他们的产品主要用在制造飞行器。]

斯摩格一边走下楼梯一边说，[我跟踪古拉迪乌斯去的地方是一个拍卖场，那里偷偷出入的都是些会叫报社们兴奋的大人物，里面有个叫森之大悟的家伙，你可能有点印象，他的那家航空公司同时还是军机供应商。]

萨乌罗的声音在电话里说，[挥发性化学武器一旦被空降散播，那后果简直不堪设想。]

斯摩格等在电梯口，他说，[我们还是缺少足够的证据。]

[库赞有老相识在军部，我们需要他的支援。]

电梯门打开，斯摩格说，[我这里可能要丢失手机信号，你跟库赞大概说下情况吧，不是我向他汇报的话，或许他肯听。]

门关闭后电梯开始下沉，斯摩格不出意外地没有听到萨乌罗的回复。

他想着年轻外科医生在天台上的脸容，冷冽又满是倦意，像是霜雪在寂静深夜里呈现的微弱光芒。几百页的报告和资料里，有一些是从罗西南迪手机里复制出来的内容，里面有两张少年时期罗的照片。一张照片里，他抿着嘴，脸色苍白得像是被捏紧的指关节。如透过防线一样从瘦弱的肩膀上扭回头看人，眼神里写满排斥和倔强。另一张照片里，他站在一个黄色的潜水艇模型前，仰头微笑，脸上放松的表情让他的微笑显得蓬松而柔软，仿佛绒球状的蒲公英。目光闪闪发亮，像晴空般透彻清净， 充满孩子气的雀跃和欣喜。

看过那样的笑容，对这个年轻人始终会有一点不想承认的心软。他的偏执和冷漠里有着让人怜惜的苦苦挣扎。他想看到他卸下防御的样子，在一个能再次让他觉得安心和向往的地方，恢复那样轻盈的心情。

电梯在这时停了下来，并不是他想要的那层楼面，电梯门向一边滑开，门外站着一个戴高礼帽，穿黑色复古长大衣的男人，下颌被白色面罩遮住，眼睛上架着圆形镜片。

[斯摩格警官。] 他说，声音冷涩得像金属零件磨动。

斯摩格的瞳孔猛然收缩，[古拉迪乌斯！] 他想起罗在天台上警告过他这个人的危险，他很快地意识到这个人手里握着的是什么物件，但在这命悬一线的时刻，他根本没有躲闪的余地。

古拉迪乌斯奋力要将手雷向他投掷过来的那一霎间，一条人影突然跃出，猛力扭住他的手腕，强迫手雷向另外一个方向飞落，随即将斯摩格扑倒在电梯内，爆炸的巨响和震荡让整个楼面都晃动了起来。烟雾四处散开。

斯摩格忍着背痛把身上那人推开，他从枪套里掏出格洛克，拉开保险，小心地探头看了看电梯外的场面。没来及躲避手雷波及范围的古拉迪乌斯眼看受到爆炸冲击而失去知觉，身上似乎还被弹片多处击中，但斯摩格记得那夜他亲眼所见的可怕景象，他不会再让自己受那样的意外了。

库赞的声音在他背后响起，还是一如既往的懒散镇定，从容不迫，完全无法让人联想到他动作的迅速，他说，[我们最好把他先铐起来再打急救电话。]

斯摩格说，[我刚刚好像差点就死了。]

库赞低低地笑了，他说，[我在这种时候能来这里，也算是种缘份。]

斯摩格说，[你怎么会知道我在这里？] 他打量着自己昔日的上司，库赞穿着便服，看上去一点不像个警部长官，好像正在休假一样若无其事的悠闲样子。

库赞把手铐扣在古拉迪乌斯手腕上，说，[我跟踪他到这里，萨乌罗一直在跟我报告你的进展。我派了人装作维修电工去拍卖场里安装窃听器，窃听组收到消息他今天会杀人灭口。]

斯摩格盯住他，[如果你一开始就是要负责这个案子，为什么要把它丢给我？]

库赞说，[一开始，我并没有完全的权利去办理这个案子。罗西南迪的殉职，和其他的一些事情，让警部的局面起了点变化，我在其间也慢慢想办法掌控了点局面，我凑集了几个可信的人手成立了一个专案组，你要还想办这个案子，你就还是我的下属，也是这个专案组的一部分。]

斯摩格想，回到凶杀组，回到昔日这个上司的手下办案曾经是他最大的愿望，但这些好像已经都是很久以前的事情了。他需要库赞的支援，但他并不想告诉他所有的事情，他知道罗的处境很微妙，而且危险，他不能背弃他的信任。

他从古拉迪乌斯的身边捡起一个屏幕已被摔坏的手机，布满裂纹的屏幕下可以看出一段被暂停的录音，他试着按了一下播放键，发觉录音的内容就是刚刚爆炸前的对话，手机大约是掉到地上的时候撞到暂停所以没有再录下去，他看了一下录音收件人的名字，随即按下发送键，让对方认为他被炸死至少可以让他在一段时间里不用担心生命危险。

库赞说，[你在唐吉诃德家族里面好像发展了个线人。]

斯摩格把格洛克放回枪套，他说，[你有没有找到那个该死的内鬼？]

库赞看着他，[你担心你的线人会暴露？]

斯摩格说，[我想知道古拉迪乌斯怎么找到这里。] 他翻着手机里的记录，里面没有任何有关罗的内容，他仍然不放心的在手机里寻找线索。

库赞说，[你的车在拍卖场附近停留了太久，被他们做了手脚，古拉迪乌斯也不知道监视他们的人是你，但他们觉得可疑，他就跟过来想灭口。]

斯摩格看着手机里的记录说，[这混蛋在我车里也安置了炸弹，他在我车里找到我干洗衣物的账单认出我的名字。]

库赞说，[这里的事情我来处理。你整理一下最新的进展和证物写份报告给我。]

斯摩格心里听到报告这两个字就叹了一口气，但他对老上司说，[救了我这条命的事情，还是谢谢你。]

库赞微微一笑，他说，[斯摩格老弟，没有人是座孤岛，警察尤其，总是有人会照应我们的后方。]

斯摩格走出去的时候想，是的，但有些人没有。

 

(12)

夜间的医院总是有种空空荡荡的感觉，楼层里的灯光为了让病人能安睡被调低，显得很昏暗而且寂静，空气里消毒药物的气味好像格外明显，唯一能听到的声音是各种监控仪器发出的哗哗咯咯声，听上去让人觉得有点诡异。

斯摩格走进病院前还是事先跟普外科的护士站打了个电话，询问特拉法尔加医生今晚是否值班。接电的护士问他是不是特拉法尔加医生的患者。他说是，想想这其实也不是谎话。他穿上了之前一直保存着的无菌衣，为了让不被认出还带上了口罩和手术帽。

长廊里空无一人，广播系统里偶尔呼唤病人归回床位，除此听不到别的声响，斯摩格按照记忆寻找值班医生的休息室，却在远处看到罗像个幽魂踯躅在荒原一样的走过去，脸色像凝结住的冰，眼睑底下的青灰色阴影看上去更加病态，侧脸的线条因为疲惫而有种模糊的柔和感，手术服的宽松让他整个人看上去像铅笔描线般纤瘦。

斯摩格快步走过去，想拍他的肩膀，但在他手掌还没有接触到布料的时候，罗仿佛是惊醒一样微一侧身，几乎闪电般迅速的骤然攥住他的手腕一拧，肘尖顺势猛击他的腹侧，将他撞向一边的墙，斯摩格本能的摸到配枪，但已感到喉口触及一个尖利的物体，还有从年轻外科医生身上散发出的砭肤刺骨的杀气。从这样的近距离看，他双眼里布满血丝，即使濒临极限，眼神依然利刃一般，充满仿佛暴雨将至的冰冷愤怒。

斯摩格想，他好像忘了眼前这个年轻人不只是个外科医生。他尽量不动喉口肌肉地说，[我是应该先打声招呼。]

罗的瞳孔像是因为震惊而放大，他从来没有见到他脸上会显出那样情绪紊乱的反应，他怔怔的看着斯摩格露出的双眼说，[我听到那声爆炸。。] 他的声音停顿住，仍然发怔一样看着斯摩格。

斯摩格伸手捏住顶在他喉咙的金属物体将它往后移，他苦笑着发觉这东西居然只是一支钢笔的尖端，做为一个警察这对他的自尊心有一小点伤害，他说，[啊，那是我拿到古拉迪乌斯的手机时，想跟唐吉诃德家族里的人开个玩笑。]

罗盯住他的眼神有种异常的恍惚，他举手取下斯摩格的口罩，看着他的脸，像是看着一个并不存在的幻影，他说，[你看起来多真实，好像你真的存在。] 他伸手触摸斯摩格的脸颊，从他的颧骨抚到他下颌的轮廓，停留在颈部的脉跳，然后再次轻柔的游走起来，指尖轻触斯摩格耳后的肌肤，顺着探入他的头发。

斯摩格觉得他应该说些什么的，但罗站得离他太近，他手指的动作轻缓柔和，让他想起那个负伤的夜晚。他能看见纤长的睫毛垂在他眼睛上，像是深潭水草的枝蔓，显得他的瞳孔更幽暗，最深的地方似乎有东西在燃烧，仿佛黑夜的磷火，决然又狂乱。他感到自己口干舌燥，完全无法言语，胸口也揪紧起来，心跳得太快，也许因为不久前才死里逃生，肾上腺素还分泌得很充沛。他看着罗的脸缓缓接近，他模糊地想到这件事情会让他们本来就很复杂的处境变得更麻烦，但他退无可退。那总是紧抿，即使在微笑的时候弧线仍像刀锋边缘的嘴唇临近，看起来也不像平时那么冷冽，他如同受午夜魔咒压制一样的不能动身，直到嘴唇被覆盖。

他亲吻着他，孤注一掷地热烈，释放着压抑太久的情欲，他的舌滑动得让斯摩格想要用理智去停止这一切的挣扎全部作废，过剩的肾上腺素在他体内流窜，激烈地回应着所有接受到的火热撩拨，他抬手托住罗的脸颊边缘，用力地回应他的吻，让他们的身体紧紧贴近，热度在他体内迅速攀升，所有神经末梢像着火一样灼热，仿佛有人将他体内的引擎打着后猛力踩了一脚油门，易燃物体在他身体里爆裂，焚烧他所有的自制力和理性。他把罗推到另一面的墙上，更加放纵地吻他，手探入手术服，抚摸他的后背和腰身，那里的肌肤温暖而细腻，让人像滚水一样沸腾。

罗亲吻他像溺水者需求空气一样迫切，他的手指收紧在斯摩格的头发里，每次舌与舌的湿润接触都仿佛伴随身体的厮磨，紧贴的躯体即使隔着布料也能让人感受到底下肌肉的韧度和热量，罗开始啃咬他的下唇，带着精准得可怕的挑逗力度，简直像他隐藏的格斗技术一样致命，那种酥麻的感觉仿佛轻微电击一样从他后脑勺刺激到脊椎往下。

斯摩格捉住他的手腕，抚摸手臂上的黑色图纹，他一直想俘获的那双修长纤细的手，自从那个夜晚在他面前做伤口缝补的时候，他就有着这样的冲动，他将他的手向上压制在墙面，然后去啮咬他的脖颈，嘴唇下血管里脉跳的狂乱让他浑身燥热，他想要感觉他全身肌肤的触感，他想要更多的，他想要更加强力的推进，毫无间歇的在他体内滑动。

罗像是自言自语一样低声在他耳边说，[我想，我在脑海里把你制造了出来。]

这句话在斯摩格混乱的思维中打出一条裂缝，他下身硬得发疼，可是他强迫自己停止正所做的，而直视年轻外科医生的脸，他说，[告诉我你是清醒的。]

罗的视线看起来根本就不能聚焦的样子，他说，[我解剖了他的尸体，他总是到处跟着我，我忘记了睡觉是什么感觉。]

斯摩格心底深深的叹了一口气，就像有人在他全身岩浆般的欲念上浇了一勺冷水，他说，[我先带你去睡个觉，然后我们有很多事情需要聊聊。] 跨步在这种时候真的是一件很麻烦的事情。

休息室的密码并没有更换，他把罗带进房间里就把门锁上，房间并不大，床更小，罗坐在床上看着他，他的头发很凌乱，嘴唇的状态充满诱惑，他说，[你要知道，我也并非完全不清醒。]

斯摩格强烈抑制住想要继续亲吻他的欲望，他说，[至少你不该去开车，或者动任何手术。]

罗仰头看着他微笑，[要和你做之前是不是先要把你约出去？]

斯摩格说，[古拉迪乌斯没有得手，我在这里，我会照应你。] 他伸手去抚摸罗的头发，一下又一下，他心里的烦躁中也有无奈的柔情。

罗反手握住他的手腕，把他拖倒在身上，他出手好像有种本能一样的敏捷，他托起斯摩格的脸，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后再次地亲吻他，他的唇和舌如同漩涡般让人沦陷。斯摩格忍住体内的冲动，他回吻他，缓慢又细碎地吻着他的嘴角，脸颊，眉头。他让自己的身体侧躺，然后抱住罗，用指腹轻轻但又坚定地从他后脑抚摸到他脊柱上端，一次又一次，他只有一种治失眠的良药，但这一向很有效。他能感到罗的身体开始放松起来，即使他抗拒着。他后颈的皮肤暖和柔软，斯摩格带着让他自己都意外的柔软情感去吻他的额头，觉得他在怀中像一片羽毛那样柔顺。当罗的呼吸开始变得缓慢细长，他感到睡意也袭上心头。

他用最后的一丝意识想，缇娜没有说错，情感才是最难破解的疑案。

 

（13）

黑夜像丝绒一样覆盖着大地，漫天白雪无声地降落。从摩天轮俯瞰下去，地面看上去白茫茫一片，荒凉又死寂，没有任何生物活动的痕迹，厚厚的积雪在夜空的照映下显出暗淡的微光。摩天轮的玻璃车厢缓缓晃动，外面毛绒绒的雪花簌簌地不断飘落，像是无数密集的，若隐若现的灰白色斜线。罗透过玻璃面的反光望着满天的飞雪，倒映的脸容半透明地浮在那里，好像从深渊里向他回望。

摩天轮里反复地回放着一首歌：

_星光撒落在你身上_

_夜风低语着我爱你_

_鸟儿在悬铃木上啁啾_

_请你做个有我的小梦。。_

他的后颈好像还能感觉到斯摩格的摩挲，他的手指粗糙而温暖，如同安抚受伤的小动物，从枕骨缓缓按摩到隆椎，指节再从竖脊肌的槽里按压一路滑下，来回地一遍又一遍，在他指下筋骨舒缓得仿佛黄油溶化。他身上的气息像是烟草混合了雪松，让人想起雪夜的木屋里，壁炉中的柴火劈劈啪啪的燃烧，传出松木的香气和热腾腾的暖流。他的体温也有着炉火的热度，被他拥抱的时候只会觉得安心而留恋，好像是在寒冷的风雪中走了太久，只想烤去全身的湿气，然后昏昏欲睡地等待积雪消融。

那的确是一个很美好的梦境，感觉如此真实，就如现在这个一样，伸出手会感觉到玻璃的冰冷，脚底能感觉到车厢的晃动，摩天轮的亮灯让它看上去像是一轮转动着的圆月，飘荡的歌声时而很遥远时而在耳边：

_说声晚安然后亲吻我_

_紧紧抱我说你会想我_

_当我孤独又忧郁的时候_

_请你做个有我的小梦。。_

父母被枪杀的那个夜晚，也是这样冰冷刺骨，整个世界都褪去颜色，灰色的火光在他身边翻腾燃烧，血像柏油一样流过他跪在地上的膝盖，他想从噩梦里醒来，却发觉整个人像是陷落在黑洞里，一直在往下沉，仿佛身体变成铅块。妹妹不见踪影，之后他们会从房子里的废墟中找到她娇小焦黑的尸骨。那天起他体内仿佛钻进一块魔鬼的镜子碎片，把世界上的东西全部扭曲，将他的心变成冰块，除了仇恨感觉不到任何东西。

然后他遇到罗西，那个慢慢用耐心和其他一些东西填塞他心里那个黑洞的人，他的笑容是金黄色的，能把人心里的结冰化掉。他重新学会真心的笑，不总是做全是血和火的噩梦，他甚至以为，自己可以走出过去的阴影。

当他们在他面前拉开黑色尸袋，让那张熟悉的脸露出来的时候，他才知道，自己根本不可能走出这个深渊。就像是在黑夜的大海里，看不到任何光亮，只有冰冷得让人四肢麻木的海水包围着他，不管他如何奋力地游，沉黑的海浪永无止境地向他涌来，总有一天，他会失力，然后就会像铅石一样被拖到漆黑无边的海底。

_星光渐黯，但我还是留恋不愿醒_

_亲爱的，渴望着你的吻_

_但愿能与你一起等待天亮_

_亲爱的，我只是想说。。_

斯摩格说，我在这里。罗想，是的，因为我想要你出现。就像我想要看到的那些我见不到的人一样。他抬起头，从斯摩格膝盖上，看着年长男人的脸，他的头发积满风霜，他的手和臂膀坚实得像是在不断逆流泳行中练就，他的肩背如同灯塔般踏实，他的目光严厉里带笑，他的强悍里面是融化的糖一样的软心肠。罗躺在他的膝盖上，感受着他的手抚摸自己的头发，一下又一下。他说，天快要亮了。罗说，天亮的时候梦境就会消散。斯摩格说，我还会在这里。罗说，我和你从来就不是一个好主意。

摩天轮缓缓地转动，仿佛拖留着时光的流逝，车厢下沉又升起，顺着圆圈的轨道，终而复始，好像能无止无休的循环下去。

_做个甜梦，直到阳光找到你_

_做个甜梦，让所有烦忧远离_

_无论你梦里的世界怎么样_

_你可要答应我，答应我，_

_说你会做一个，做一个有我的小梦。_

天空的边缘逐渐颜色变浅，飘落着的细雪似是镀了银粉般隐隐约约地闪耀。罗闭起眼睛，他不想看到身边的人像海市蜃樓一样在光线里消失。远处传来像是羽毛锤子敲击的声响。啄木鸟。

斯摩格说，[睁开眼，罗。]

  

（14）

呼叫机的声响急促而尖锐，斯摩格在迷糊中感到蜷缩在怀里的人稍微动了一下，然后快得出奇地一跃而起，像是一种久经训练的反应。他睁开眼睛，看到罗站在写字桌前，拉亮台灯，拿着呼叫机往电话座机按号码，电话接通的时候他说，[什么事？] 声音听上去很清醒的样子，只有嗓音里的一点含糊和态度里稍微的不耐烦能让人察觉他未曾完全睡醒。他光着脚踩在地面上，脚背的弧度很好看，斯摩格无助地发觉自己无法从他的脚上移开目光，那景象让他想起自己被打断的梦。

在那个梦里，他们又回到了长廊的场景，他把年轻医师的双手固定在墙上， 再次吻住他，贴紧他的身体。他想要除去碍事的衣服，却发觉已经紧贴着光滑的肌肤，灼热感袭遍他全身，他愈加急躁地亲吻他，让嘴唇落到他的颈侧，用牙齿留下印迹。血液在他体内热烈而快速地流动，他终于忍耐不住，把对方的身体转过去，然后握住他的腰，挺身把涨硬的勃起顶入他的体内，一次一次的进入他的身体，不断地深入又退出，越来越快的抽插，直到那具躯体在他的顶撞下像是承受不住地颤抖，再痉挛似的绞紧，最后在持续的快感中崩溃, 他抱住他无力的身体，用手爱抚他的修长而坚实的腿，抚摸足踝至脚背那道柔脆的弧度。。

罗冷洌的声音在说，[他发呆多久？]，[左半身还是有挛性抽动？]，语气里完全不见睡意，他一边问着问题，一边从箱包里翻出纸张，他说，[增加左乙拉西坦的剂量。。把苯妥英逐渐减量。。每次减量为期三天作观察。。没有任何变化就去除。。继续观察术后病状。] 他把电话挂断，然后转过身，斯摩格迎上他的目光，罗盯着他的脸，斯摩格一时看不出他的反应。

斯摩格说，[我有一些事情要告诉你。]

罗说，[昨晚的事情。。] 然后他破天荒地的居然迟疑了起来。

斯摩格说，[我以为医生至少会把药效反应控制得好一点。] 他无法不注意到罗的颈边仍有吻痕，警探对细节的观察力在这时很是妨碍他想要阻止血液往下体聚流的目地。

罗没有回应他的话题，他问，[古拉迪乌斯现在是死是活？] 他的嘴唇也仍有些红肿，让人想起它们的触感，舌尖的撩拨，迫切又热烈，如同柔软的火焰。

斯摩格说，[古拉迪乌斯在我们的掌控中。我们现在有个专案组。] 他觉得自己的喉咙干燥得像是缺水。

罗凝望着他不言语，眼下依然有黑影，他安静时脸部的轮廓有种剔透的秀气，目光中那份如同海面上阴云般幽暗又遥远的神色此刻更难以捉摸，在灯光的照射下身形显得异常纤瘦，仿佛一缕即将消散的青烟。

他们之间的沉默维持着，直到罗再次开口说道，[昨晚好像失手撞到了你的背伤，让我看一下。] 完全是医师职业性的平淡语气。

斯摩格看着他，心里有点恼火自己居然没缘故的有些紧张，他说，[伤口应该没有什么大碍。] 但他还是脱去上衣，他对自己说患者毕竟应该服从医嘱，然后想这真是鬼话。

罗走到他身后坐下，斯摩格感觉到他轻轻碰压背上的伤口，一股想要抓住那只手把他拉到怀里的冲动又涌了上来，他回忆着昨晚自己身体与他紧靠，感受到他呼吸的起伏，后颈上柔软的茸毛，腰与腿上紧韧的曲线。一种比饥渴更加难熬的欲念在他的胸腔里涌动。

罗说，[你还活着，这是这些日子里唯一发生的好事情。] 他声音里的平缓里透出一点脆弱。

斯摩格转过身，握住那只现在垂落在床上的手。罗看着他，灰蒙蒙的眼睛里毫无躲闪的神色。他捉着年轻医师的手腕，让他一点点靠近自己，

罗说，[你知道，这不是一个好主意。] 语气里有种奇特的镇定，好像面对着悬崖边缘，却拒绝露出退缩的表情。

斯摩格说，[我做过很多糟糕的决定，这决不是其中的一个。] 他倾上前去，把手放在他的肩头，用嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰年轻医师微抿的唇线，罗没有做出反应，只是还是用那样静默的眼神看着他，斯摩格用一只手端着他的脸，拇指摩挲他脸颊上的肌肤，然后稍用力地覆住他的嘴唇，伸出舌头去探索他的舌尖。引导般叠绕。罗慢慢开始回应他，用舌抵住他的，柔滑湿润地撩缠，充满性意味的与他交吻。

昨晚的燥热感又从他的腹部腾升了起来，他一边亲吻他，抚摸他的头发，一边把他的上衣撩了起来，稍微暂停了一下接吻，将衣物从年轻医师的头上脱下来。展现在眼前的身体并不像穿着手术服时候显得那样纤瘦，肌肉线条修长而紧绷，充满韧劲，完美地收拢到仿佛可以一手把握的腰。身上的黑色纹身像是火焰燃烧又像是被荆棘缠绕着的心型图案，火焰翻腾至锁骨和肩膀，充满一种猛烈并野性的气息，延续到下腹化作带刺的枝条，则显出一份受刑一样的隐忍意味，让人同时想要激发出这具身体里禁锢着的如火情欲和让它挣扎在快感的刺骨折磨中。

罗在这时略往后仰，用肘部支撑着上身，他说，[我箱包里有医用润滑液。] 就像说咖啡里要加一小方糖那样理所当然。

斯摩格抚揉了一下他的头发，他的强烈欲念中还是混杂着几分难以解释的脉脉柔情，令他既想要把年轻医师压在身下为所欲为，又想把他抱在怀里细细温存。箱包里的润滑液并不难寻找，斯摩格顺便把下身衣物脱去，抬起头时看到罗凝视着他，眼神的专注里有一种很微妙的苦涩感，仿佛抑制着对一件不允许自己得到的物件的渴望，好像面对的是一份瞬间即逝的景象，这让斯摩格的心内如同握拳般紧攥。他走过去，抚摸年轻医师的脸颊，缓缓地，带着无限爱惜。

罗说，[在所有不确定因素里，我唯独没能预料到你。] 说这句话的时候，斯摩格的掌心里好像能感觉到一个微笑的形状。

斯摩格说，[警察们就是这样，总是不合时宜的出现，但他们通常很确认自己的目标。] 他倾身把罗压在床上，紧紧拥抱他。有些东西，他并不想随便松手，不是想要占据，而是想让其有所归属。罗伸出手放到斯摩格的头发上，埋到发根里，缓缓地梳理，细微的电流从头皮里往下渗。斯摩格捉住他的一只手，亲吻他的手腕内侧，这只每次触碰都让他犹如触电一样的手。罗反手握住他，引导他慢慢向下，直到覆住他半勃起的阴茎。

斯摩格望向他的双目，里面的内容比丝绒还要柔滑沉沉，引诱人陷落下去，但他脸上的神情却像羽绒般的新雪，纯净而脆弱，让人不忍在上面留下印迹。一种好似尝到烟草一样微苦又让人兴奋的情绪氤氲在他胸腔里，斯摩格缓缓揉搓手里光滑温热的性器，身下人的呼吸开始变得没有那么从容，他亲吻年轻医师的颈脖，用嘴唇寻找耳后敏感的地点，顺着他下颌的流畅线条一路绵密地吻下去。

肌肤相依的触感美好过甚，身体的每一寸都品味着身下肌骨的紧韧和弹性，躯体间缓慢的磨蹭让体温逐渐升高，细腻紧致的肌肤在身下滑动，让人更加想要紧紧熨贴。斯摩格暂停手上的动作，用拇指钩住身下人裤子的边缘，不耐烦地把它扯掉。罗的双腿修长直挺，条状肌肉里蕴满劲力。斯摩格的手沿着他腿上的曲线一路上滑，直到粗糙的指腹按抚到大腿内测细腻的肌肤。带有黑色刺状纹路的小腹微微颤抖，好像正承受着针尖在皮肤上细密的划动，这让他体内的血液也更加不安分的躁动起来。他往上看，发觉年轻医师稍把脸侧开，睫毛垂在眼上，仿佛有几分让人意外的不知所措。

斯摩格说，［我以为你做过这个。］

罗说，［不是和熟人。］他好像被斯摩格的目光烧灼到一样脸上泛红，［这有点让人不太习惯。］

斯摩格重新把手环在他的杆身上，稍微握紧，听到年青人轻轻一声吸气。上下捋动起来，用茎颈的皱襞去包裹敏感的顶端，每次的划动和抚弄都能感受到对方身体不能抑制的颤动，潮红从他脸上泛到颈部再往下蔓延，斯摩格用着极致的克制力不让自己心里的野兽挣脱出来。

他放开已经被前液浸润得有点滑腻的性器，附身去亲吻身下人的嘴唇，再往下啃咬他的喉结和锁骨，舌尖掠过他前胸的图案纹路，手指抚玩着他的下身，从阴茎上绷紧的血管抚摸到根部，揉弄囊袋，再划过会阴，在穴口周围轻轻滑动按弄，年轻医师的气息紊乱而急促，斯摩格再次吻住他，舌头深深地探进去，吻得他几乎喘不过气，然后抽回身，眼前那湿漉漉又红肿的嘴唇让人忍不住想要再吻上去。

斯摩格说，［你确定要继续？］他看着他睫毛的扑闪，用拇指揉搓着那诱人的嘴唇，

罗没有回答他的问题，而是用嘴裹住他的拇指，口腔里湿润烫热，滑腻的舌贴在指腹上绕动，吮吸的压力让人灼热。斯摩格忍住心中狂乱的悸动，让手指沾满润滑液后小心地推进收缩着的穴口，滚烫的甬道紧密地吸住他的手指，头上听到一声轻哼，斯摩格把被他咬住的拇指抽回来，按揉他大腿内侧的肌肉，让他慢慢放松。潮红渗透着腹部的肌肤，有着清晰线条的肌肉阵阵地收缩，仿佛忍耐着烙刺。斯摩格谨慎地向里探伸和搅动，在他略放松下来的时候抽出手指，再一次沾满液体，然后增添一根手指抽插进去，内壁柔软滑润，仿佛不舍一样裹紧和吸附着他的手指，年轻医师的喘息变得断断续续，纤瘦的腰在颤栗发抖。斯摩格低头含住他的胯骨，微咸的皮肤在他的舌上热得发烫，那急促的颤抖让他心里好像也能感受到。

再增加一根手指在紧致的空间里搅动，慢慢往柔软湿热的深处探索，按压到一处的时候，身下人猛然地一下子抽搐，压抑不住的喘息起来，斯摩格弓起手指磨蹭碾压着那一处，年轻医师的腹部肌肉剧烈地起伏着，背部也如同拉紧的弓弦，他的头部后仰，下身却不由自主的抬起腰迎合着手指的抽插韵律。斯摩格觉得紧贴他的身体像团火一样滚烫，也像跳跃的火焰一样不住地颤动，那股烈火也烧到他的身体里，到神经的每个末梢。狭小的空间里似乎充满热力，让人无法冷静思考，只有彼此凌乱的气息和身体的高温腐蚀着所有的自制力和理智。

斯摩格抽出手指，充分用润滑液打湿自己坚挺的勃起后用手分开年轻医师的双腿，滑腻的顶端抵在后穴的入口，然后附身亲吻罗被汗水浸润的颈侧，缓慢又坚定的推入。进去的时候听到罗一声低哑的咒骂和身子的瞬间紧绷，但他随即放松了自己，让斯摩格慢慢滑入。里面软滑热烫，壁肉一阵一阵地收缩，一层一层地缠紧，感觉美好得让人无法自控。罗随着他的推进和滑动低低地呻吟起来，他向斯摩格舒展着自己，让他更深的进入，把体内撑开，直至最深的敏感处，然后像是在快感的刺激下绞紧。被那样热切包裹的感觉让斯摩格完全失去仅剩的控制，他握住年轻医师的腰胯，把头埋进他的颈窝里，略调整角度后猛然进入，毫无顾忌的冲撞起来，而身下人热烈的迎合只令他更加难以控制自己，他大力的抽送自己，在内壁的紧紧缠绕下顶击着之前寻到的那一处，节奏急促而凌乱.

罗的呻吟声变得破碎不堪，全身肌肉都绷紧，熔浆在他的皮肤下流动，浓厚的热浪让人几乎喘不过气来。快感层层累积，像电流一样在他体内流窜，从交合处蔓延到全身，罗抓住他背上汗湿的肌肉，像是不堪承受一样地呻吟，身体痉挛般的收紧，斯摩格抑制不住愈加狠狠撞击他，直到感觉到夹在身体之间的性器释放出液体，然后自己也随之在对方高潮余韵的甬道收缩下抵达快感高峰，释放了出来。

 

 

（15）

黑暗中他们的身体仍然紧紧相挨，四处静寂无声，好像天地间只有他们两人。斯摩格的手掌贴在他的后颈，温暖而坚实，就像他身体的依偎。他的后背宽阔又结实，把手顺着肩胛骨的线条缓缓滑落，还是能感觉到上面深深浅浅的伤痕，新伤覆着旧伤，像立体地形图一样记载这个男人承受过的东西。面颊能感觉到他腮帮上没有剃尽或者是新生的胡茬，耳朵被他的呼吸熨熱，在他的怀抱下，身体间的承接仿佛拼图般合契。

交媾之后的这种亲密对罗来说是种陌生的体验，他一贯把性爱和睡觉，吃饭一样当作不能再继续推延就简单解决掉的生理行为，选择的对象只会见一次面，之前陌生，之后也面目模糊，没有不必要的情感发展。在整段程序中他永远掌握所有的主控权，就像是在手术台上，冷漠而精准地挑起双方的情欲，全面控制住快感的引发，直到那一瞬间的释放。对待身体的反应，无论是自己的还是对方的，都像是在掌控着一台机器，要求绝对的服从，不忍受任何让理智松散的逾越，也从不展露任何性渴望之外的多余情感。

把主控权交出去，让身体接受另外一个人的任意摆弄，屈服并且沉溺在无法掌控住的快感里，是以前根本无法想象到会做出的事情，但在这之间，曾经想要抑制并且隐藏的情感已在一时混乱间被暴露，过失一旦形成，继续拒绝承认无法改变现实，只有冷静地像看脱轨火车一样看它到底会造成什么后果。让他意外的不是斯摩格对他的反应，他们之间一直隐藏着某种火花闪闪的紧迫张力，在失控的刹那或许会转向暴力或许会转向性，但在后者发生时，斯摩格的耐心和控制力还是让他意外。曾经有人说过一句话，心脏是最强韧的器官，内心最细嫩的情感全在指尖上呈现。那个男人的手在他的身体上小心翼翼，温情脉脉，从中读出的情感柔软得让人心里仿佛生出根芽，紧裹的叶片在雨滴的轻碰下像幼鸟抖瑟绒毛般舒展开。

即使在此时，全身的肌肤仍然像是焦渴一样的索取对方躯体的偎贴，想让那种亲密感渗透整个身体，仿佛无比眷恋发生过的合并。在亢奋中释放的脑内物质形成着依赖，这是他曾经把性行为和感情分开的原因，依赖会导致渴望和需求，令意志软弱，如涉足流沙般于不知不觉间陷入危险。他从不让自己失控，但他现在的身体懒洋洋地不想动弹，被另一个人怀抱着，安心得像是小时候躲在温暖的被褥里。

他抵抗着睡意，对斯摩格说，【凯撒已经完成武器的气体化。】

斯摩格的另一只手搭在他的腰际，慢条斯理地摩挲那里的肌肤，好像在抚弄一只温顺家猫的背部，带着一种满足又专制的闲情，他回复的语气里有一点叹息，【我以为没有什么事情能够破坏我现在的心情。】

罗说，【你的专案组知不知道我的身份？】

斯摩格用臂弯轻轻把他拥紧，他说，【没有人知道。】他腿间柔软的性器与他的相触，那种湿腻的感觉应该让人厌烦，但此刻双腿厮磨的热力和粘糊感只令人更想要胶合在一起，他的头发里也依然有着汗渍的湿热，罗抬起身去吻他的额角，也许这只是内啡肽的余晖在作祟，但他感到一丝无可置疑的情动。

斯摩格抬起手抚摸他的头发，他说，【专案组现在正搜集森之大悟和唐吉诃德家族勾结的证据，如果能查封航空公司的运行，无法空投的武器不会造成大面积的伤害。】

罗说，【想要彻底避免大规模的破坏，就得去解决掉问题的根源。】这个决定他在认为斯摩格被炸死的时候已经决定好去施行，虽然后果险恶而且成功率不到百分之三十，但他做过成功率更低的手术而且并未失手。他知道自己性格里有冲动妄为的因子，这是他一直竭力用理性克制住的，可是每当身周事物失去控制，那股不顾一切的冲劲就会浮现出来，就像他百般阻止自己对身边这个男人发展出任何情感上的托付，但一再的抑制需求只有让最后的失控变得更激烈。他感受着他生机勃勃又强健的身体上传来的热力，把手滑落到他的腿间，握住他绵软的性器。

斯摩格呼吸里一滞，反应过来以后立即按住他套动着的手，他说，【你不要在这个时候故意让我分心，解决问题的根源是什么意思？】

罗用能够做小幅度动作的指尖微微抚弄他龟头敏感的边缘，手里的阴茎不由自主地回应着而半硬起来，年长男人的不应期比他想象中还要短暂，在这一方面体力好的让人难以置信。嘴唇沿着他脸际的线条一直到耳边，他促狭地往耳里吹了口气，然后在斯摩格一颤之时乘着他手掌的松动继续揉按他的性器，嘴唇则轻啄他的耳沿来回撩拨。

斯摩格的呼吸开始变得紊乱，但他握住罗的手腕，用身体的重量把他压制在床上，赤裸肌肤间密无间隙的接触让欲望如被点火般强烈地腾升了起来，罗感觉到他的性器愈加坚韧地抵在自己的腿部内侧，几乎是能留下淤青的硬度。他同时能感到自己的身体也在回应，一氧化氮缓解着平滑肌，血液灌注进海绵体，下身正迅速地变得硬实。

斯摩格说，【告诉我你不会一个人去做危险的事情。】他声音的低沉里有着情欲难耐的烦躁。

罗用腿的内侧轻轻按压他龟头的顶端，他说，【或者我们可以先把这个问题解决掉。】湿润的舌尖描摹耳朵的轮廓，时而换做细密的啃咬。斯摩格没能抑制住他呼吸里的沉重，手掌也没能继续紧握，罗轻松地抽出手重新握住他的勃起上下套弄，年长男人的喘息变得更加明显，甚至忍不住挺起胯部往他手中急促地抽送。

男性的欲望一向容易为人掌控，禁欲太久的人愈加缺乏自制力。未经许可去读一个人昔日的住院记录以及病史是严重侵私的行为，但料想对方既然身为警探也必定已过目所有记载中自己的隐私，他们还在试探阶段已对彼此了解得比患有强迫性窥私癖的人还要细微深入。他知道斯摩格最后一次是在什么时候打过破伤风针，他知道他身上很多伤口的来源和原由，他知道他最新的血液化验结果。他知道他在这一年因为阻止一起街头抢劫案曾被针头扎伤，在医院做惯列性病检查被问起性史，他的回答是近三年内没有任何性伴侣或者性行为。

他很清楚自己的行为在这样一个人身上会造成的反应，这是他一向擅长的，他不能让斯摩格知晓或者干涉他要去做的事情，用这样的手法也许是个很糟糕的主意，但却是个能迅速消耗体能的办法。他可以在这之后抽身离去。

但斯摩格在这时让他意外地摆脱了他的掌控，年长男人一边亲吻他的颈部一边把他的身体翻到了过去，罗顺从地让他摆弄自己，伏在床上让他握住自己的腰调整姿势，如果这个人想要用那种方式泄火，他并不打算反抗。斯摩格在他身上轻轻地拍了拍，然后往一边像是摸索什么东西，再次把身体贴到他后背的时候，他一面吻得他后颈到脊椎以下渐渐发软，一面缓缓地把他的两条手臂往上推，等罗一个激灵反应过来他要做什么，冰冷的金属已经铐在他手腕上，将他的双手禁锢在床头。罗咬住嘴唇没有让咒骂声从嘴里冒出来，但他心里恼恨着自己居然忘记了这是一个能够数日独自监控疑犯的家伙，更何况他刚刚见识过这人在性事上的自制和忍耐力。他收紧腿部肌肉要做出攻击，却也被斯摩格用全身重量压制住，斯摩格小心地转过身，用膝盖顶住他的膝弯，他感到自己的足踝被尼龙索带扣在床尾的两侧，并没有被扎得很紧，但依然难以挣脱。

他按捺住心头冒起的火气，维持着镇静地说，【你要知道，这样的束缚会导致局部供血不足，神经损伤，四肢动脉闭塞，肌体组织坏死。】

斯摩格附身攀上他的后背，胸膛上强韧健硕的肌肉紧贴他的脊骨，依旧让人觉得厚实而可靠。落在他脊椎间的亲吻火热又温柔，酥麻的感觉像羽毛轻拂般一直往下渗，既让身体不由自主的放松下来，也送出细微的搔痒感在神经节里并流成渴求。斯摩格在亲吻的间断中说，【我们不会做那么久，我只是不想你在没有把事情解释清楚之前消失掉。】

罗清楚这时的反抗只会是徒劳，身上人充足血的阴茎顶蹭在他后臀间，沉甸甸的压力让人想起之前交合时在甬道里撞击出的浓烈快感，双腿像是被引起制约反应一样想往两边分得更开，让坚挺的性器抵到穴口。他说，【这可以算是警方的胁迫行为。】声音并不是那么连贯。

斯摩格暂停住所有的举动，他轻轻抚摸他的头发，他说，【不想做的话我们可以先谈谈。】

罗说，【一般把人这样绑起来的时候，目的可不是为聊天。】

斯摩格带着类似宠溺的意味捋了捋他的头发，像是看透了他想要拖延时间的心思，他说，【固执的小鬼。】言语里有无奈也有爱怜，低头把灼热的嘴唇贴在他的肩膀上，手掌爱抚着腰至臀部的那段弧线。

缓慢的推入让人格外清晰地能感觉到那个物体的形状，一开始酸胀的不适很快地被充实的填满感代替，丝丝快感随着连续的进入和退出累积起来，令人逐渐忍不住缠紧侵占体内的勃起，徐缓的节奏让酥痒的感觉渗透每一寸骨肉，情不自禁的抬腰去迎合和索取。

神经末梢传达的信息有疼痛，冷热和触感，快感一般被设为中枢系统根据外界刺激而分泌出多巴胺和内啡肽，从而导致喜悦和兴奋感。但身在此刻，传递延迟的钝痛感与潮涌般的快感混合在一起，内壁被刺激地一阵一阵收缩，这种感觉好像完全聚集在下体，局限性的感官回应。痛楚的信息会让神经分泌出物体更加强烈地刺激痛感，性交的畅美感是不是也会让身体分泌出更加强烈的信息，不只是在大脑中枢，而是就在阴部的交感神经里，让人陷入窒息般快感里无法自拔，只想让入侵的器官更加深深地埋进去，一下再一下的撞击令人全身发抖的敏感点。

罗攥紧手，徒劳地与束缚挣扎。斯摩格的抽送仍然不疾不徐，每次将他送上一阵快感的攀升又让他落下，让人愈发像是溺水般想要紧紧抓住，却又什么也抓不住那样空虚又难耐。整个身体都因为肌肉紧绷所消耗的热量而升到发烧一样的温度，喘息也被撞击得愈发凌乱，下身像是要融化又像是受到电流滚过一样阵阵抽搐，体内深处被肆意碾磨的感觉太过美好，让人失去一切思考能力，只剩下对撞击频率加快的强烈渴望。

【能不能。。快一点。】他说，说出这话时觉得脸上也像发烧一样。

斯摩格亲了一下他的后颈，提腰把性器整个拔出，只留了顶端在他体内，手指流利地抚弄他的会阴，然后猛然顶入他的身体，几乎是粗暴的，把他的后穴完全撑开，毫无顾忌地对着深处的敏感点冲撞，又快又深，力度刚劲。酣畅淋漓的快感席遍全身，让他再次忍不住呻吟起来。年长男人贴紧他的身体，用力地顶撞那一处，理智被一层层磨灭，身体像系着风筝的线一样地绞紧，意识在一轮又一轮如潮快感的冲击下越来越悬高，直到终于全身紧绷得快要痉挛，呼吸也仿佛被置放真空里一般完全屏住，身上每一寸都颤栗着要求释放，快感终于汇成汹涌巨潮将人拖进漩涡淹没，大脑里白光闪过，身体也随之垮落，整个人感觉像断线风筝般飘飘荡荡，既感到极度的亢奋，也感到极度的失力。在那样全然放松的状态里，几乎感觉不到身上人被他甬道里夹紧的余韵也弄得释放了出来。

罗对压在他身上的人说，【我手腕有些发麻。】声音里有着含糊的倦意，好像随时要昏睡过去。

斯摩格在躺倒前先给他取掉了镣铐，从身后抱住他，他懒懒地回身亲吻他，手伸到他湿热的头发里，年长男人吻起来的味道也是苦涩又浓烈，让人起着瘾念。

斯摩格伸手抚摸他腿间，在亲吻间歇时说道，【你这里还没有完全解决。】

罗说，【这倒不急。】随后蓦然地又极其理所当然地把斯摩格的手铐在床头。

清醒过来的斯摩格低吼了一声，想要抓住他的手臂但已经慢了一步，射精之后的体力和反应力毕竟是会下降，纯粹是通过前列腺高潮的话，充足的兴奋感似乎让人出手时并不比平时来得慢。

斯摩格说，【不管你决定要做什么，不要一个人去!】声音里这时全是急迫。

罗慢慢把衣服穿上，全身肌肉的酸软有点影响动作上的效率。他还是利用了这个人对他的心软达到了目的。警探们最终会把他们确认的目标缉捕归案，这一点斯摩格好像忘了，或者他根本不愿意想起。罗站在门里，回头望向他，这个人放到他心里的根芽生长得比灵魂能够希望的或内心能够隐藏的还要高，在这个诡谲多变的世界里，还能让他在离去时感到一丝轻微的束缚。

他对他说， 【如果还能见面，兴许到时候我会向你供认一切。】然后把门在身后轻轻关上。

 

（16）

达斯琪说，【在交通部最让人感到意气消沉的就是出去开停车罚单。】她跟着斯摩格在老楼的楼梯里转。这座暂时被当作专案组总部的建筑曾经是一个警局分部的旧址，现在因为被废弃已久，电梯不能运行，楼层之间时而有漏水，丝丝寒风从窗户和墙体的缝隙里渗透进来，在特别安静的时候会发出诡异的呼啸声。墙面上也坑坑洼洼，像是历经沧桑，走在楼梯上能听到各式各样奇怪的吱嘎声响。

库赞调来的人手除了曾经在斯摩格手下做过实习警探的达斯琪外和海巡署的萨乌罗，还有从缉毒司，劫案科，纵火调查队，电脑数据组几个部门找到的一些跟唐吉诃德家族打过交道又表现得值得信赖的警探。达斯琪是斯摩格去找来加入的，这个女孩在跟他做实习警探的时候曾经展露过一些能成为优秀警探的特质，但后来也因为那些难得的特质，在贯彻自己的信念时所做的坚持得罪了不应该得罪的人而被发放到交通部。斯摩格当时没有能力去援助她，之后更是自己也被发送到海巡署。达斯琪在交通部凭能力晋升警佐，却仍然在接到斯摩格的电话时欣喜地喊他长官。

达斯琪说，【再看上去面目良善的人也会在接到罚单那一刻变得恶意满满，每天都有人讽刺我为什么不去找份真正的工作，每天都会有很多人诅咒我去死。】她一边爬着楼梯一边兴致盎然地环顾墙上的弹痕，看起来一副天底下没有更值得她去的地方的样子说道，【接到斯摩格长官你的电话真是老天开恩。】

斯摩格回头看了看她肩上扛着那杆绿色的老枪，他说，【在交通部不需要狙击步枪吧。】

达斯琪说，【这把枪是心情不好的时候去射击场消磨时间，遇到一位厉害的女兵送的。她说她已经退伍了，拿着枪也没用。她还教我怎么用狙击枪射击。她的发型很酷，不过抽烟抽得很凶。】

斯摩格说，【光靠努力练射击是抓不到犯人的，现在的罪犯很狡猾，他们不会给你开枪的机会，连搜集证据也不是那么容易。】

达斯琪说，【我一直在整理森之大悟那家航空公司的电脑数据，我找到几笔他们和跟唐吉诃德家族名下的建筑公司有关联的账目。】

斯摩格的心情有了一丝改善，他说，【追踪钱就能追踪到人。】

达斯琪说，【这是长官你教过我的。】

斯摩格说，【这是警部传下来的老话了。】

达斯琪说，【在交通部想要追踪钱只要把罚单寄出去就好了，也没有配枪。长官你那把配枪是格洛克22吧，口径点四英寸，15发弹匣，据说可以在水下发射，是以可靠性著称的手枪。】

斯摩格说，【你还是那么痴迷枪械啊。】

达斯琪说，【一把好枪握在罪犯手里只能成为一件凶器，但在持法人员手里，它是守护正义的工具。像这把SSG69。】她抬了抬肩上的绿色长枪，【虽然外表难看，却拥有7.62x51mm的口径和以致命精度而闻名，有效射程能到达800米。它的优质枪管是冷锻而成，这种工艺能提高内膛的光洁度和枪的射击精度。。。】

她滔滔不绝的讲了下去，斯摩格开始走神。这几天他一直忧虑不安，罗那边完全没有消息，也不再出现在医院里，装作患者打电话去问的时候得到的消息是特拉法尔加医生请了长假。专案组监视着的几个地点他知道自己不能现身，如果自己还活着的消息没有被内鬼透露回去的话，那么至少唐吉诃德家族没有任何可以追踪的线索。他每天在监视照片和录音记录里寻找罗的踪迹，但终无所获。

最后那一幕时而在他眼前浮现，罗站在门里，回头望向他，身影被背后的光线裹绕，脸容像是悬停在梦境里一般轮廓模糊，神情中有一刹那的静止和柔和，如同冷玻璃上泛出的柔光，却最终神色变得坚定起来，转身走进虚无一样的白光里，像是被一只看不见的手抹去。

他希望他还活着，不管他此时身在何处，他不想再次看到他的时候在殓房，或是在鉴证科做的现场标记范围内。

【。。。SSG69最大的优点在于它保留精度的条件下还比其他相等的狙击步枪轻巧，不带弹匣才3.9公斤重。】达斯琪正举手轻摸枪管上螺旋的锻纹，【传说这杆枪管的能射出1万发子弹而不失精准。现在也许有些人会觉得它已经过气，但它仍然不失为一把好枪，它从来没在射击场让我失望过。】

斯摩格说，【在这里你也不一定有机会使用它，警部有自己的狙击手，库赞警监大概不会批准让你用它做配枪。】

达斯琪神情上有些黯然，她说，【这样的好枪不应该被弃在一旁，没有施展能力的机会。】

斯摩格说，【机会总会在耐心等待中出现。】

这时他们终于走到顶楼的办公室，因为是白天的缘故，办公室里的同僚并不多，大多还在某些楼顶或者车里做着监视或者窃听的任务，库赞和萨乌罗也不在，他们总在忙碌着和警部上层周旋获取行动执行证或者摆平权力动荡引来的不确定性，以保专案组能够在这势力转移的阶段能够继续正常运行下去。

坐在办公室里的几个警探在电脑上敲打着报告，这几个缉毒司转来的家伙被他们的警督形容都是些头脑不大灵光的大老粗，办公桌一团乱糟糟的堆满了零食的包装袋和咖啡纸杯，满地都是废纸，这几个家伙虽然在发展线索和案件分析上毫无建设，却勤于跑腿和搜集资料，也是不可多得的帮手。

【喂老斯带警佐妹子回来啦。】叫杰罗的警探说，这个头发系成马尾，左眼上还有刺青的家伙看上去比起警察更像个黑帮成员，据他所说以前就总被派去街头扮成瘾君子的模样让毒贩落网。他笑嘻嘻地对斯摩格和达斯琪说，【我们长官把他那个老是生病的妹妹带来了，虽然有点破坏规矩，但拜托不要去跟库赞警监说啦，我们长官也没办法，小姑娘没人照顾。】

斯摩格皱起眉头，向缉毒司警督维尔戈的座位望去，这个外号被称为绅士警察，长相极其威猛，披着格子大衣的男人像铁塔一般岿然矗立在桌前，陪伴着一个穿着蓝色斑点裙子和红色小熊兜帽披风的小女孩。维尔戈面无表情地向他望来，完全没有一点解释的意思。

缉毒司的另一个警探派克说，【斯摩格长官，通融一次嘛，我们长官是个好人。他照顾过我们很多次。】

斯摩格说，【他可以请假。】心里充满了不耐。在这种时候把毫无相关的人带到案情需要保密的敏感地带实在不是一个警督应该做的事情。

达斯琪歉意地向几个警探垂了一下颈，然后跟着斯摩格走到他的办公桌前。

斯摩格听到她喃喃地说着，【奇怪啊，奇怪。】忍不住问她，【什么事情奇怪?】

达斯琪说，【维尔戈警督的配枪，他那把我以前没见过，大家的配枪一般都是格洛克或是希格绍尔，有时候也有史密斯威森，但他那把好像是贝瑞塔，我听说警方有引进，但亲眼看到还是第一次。】

斯摩格整个人呆滞了一下，大脑像是被闷棍击中一样充满了嗡嗡声，他想到罗曾经托他调查的行凶枪具，他听到自己的声音机械地在问，【贝瑞塔什么型号。】

达斯琪略带担心地看了他一眼说，【应该是92F型。】

就在这时，轰——！！一声巨大的爆炸在大楼里响起。强大的冲击力将他们的身体撞向墙壁。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
